Lo más lejos, a tu lado
by Adrea-Black
Summary: Un gran poder destinado a corromperse, tres elementos destinados a corromperlo y solo uno a evitarlo. la oscuridad amenaza a la comunidad mágica, pero aun hay esperanza
1. volver a empezar

Bueno, por fin había llegado el día. El día en el que lo volvería a ver. Se había pasado el verano entero pensando en él, soñando con él, recordándole, rememorando todos sus buenos momentos juntos, sus conversaciones, las paridas que habían hecho juntos, cada cosa que tenía que ver con él. Pero se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a pasar nunca nada entre ellos, se había prometido olvidarle y hacer que ese sentimiento que se estaba forjando dentro de ella desapareciera y se convirtiera en lo que había sido antes, una bonita amistad. Durante sus vacaciones había imaginado mil veces y de mil maneras distintas el día en que lo volvería a ver, había planeado minuciosamente su encuentro para actuar con naturalidad. Pero ahora que había llegado el momento se encontraba totalmente desamparada, cualquier resquicio de aquel detallado plan se alejaba silenciosamente de su mente, discreto y sin hacer demasiado ruido la había abandonado a su suerte y con los nervios a flor de piel.

Eran las diez y media del día uno de septiembre de 1975. En la estación londinense de King Cross se respiraba un ambiente de ajetreo mayor de lo normal cuando una chica joven, unos diecisiete años aproximadamente, hacía su aparición. Era una chica bastante alta, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y delicado que quedaba disfrazado bajo la sencillez de su ropa. Sus manos eran finas y frágiles y su piel blanca contrastaba con su pelo, rojo como la sangre, que caía ordenadamente hasta más abajo de sus hombros. Pero quizás su punto fuerte no era otro que su mirada, una mirada contenida en unos inmensos ojos almendrados, una mirada misteriosa y cálida al mismo tiempo, perfecto reflejo de su personalidad. Una

mirada verde cuyo valor y belleza podían ser comparados con la más valiosa de las esmeraldas.

La chica caminaba nerviosamente por la estación, arrastrando un carro curioso que contenía un baúl de aspecto antiguo y una lechuza blanca enjaulada. Andaba decidida hacia algún andén, pero de pronto pareció dudar. Detuvo sus pasos y se fijó en un punto. Allí ante sus ojos se alzaba un muro de piedra que separaba los andenes 9 y 10. Lo miró fijamente, y luego desvió su mirada hacia la gente de alrededor asegurándose de que nadie la miraba. Suspiró. Lily Evans, que así se llamaba la chica, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños en un intento desesperado por relajar sus nervios, y haciendo acopio de su valor de buena Gryffindor se dirigió con paso firme hacia el frío muro que aguardaba frente a ella y lo atravesó. En a penas medio segundo, el convencional mundo que presenciaba hacía un instante desapareció, dando lugar a uno totalmente atípico pero del que ella se sentía totalmente parte, un mundo diferente y mágico: ante sus ojos se hallaban cientos de figuras que iban de un lado para otro despidiéndose a gritos y ultimando los detalles finales, todos ellos ataviados con largas túnicas y extravagantes sombreros de punta. Cantidad de jóvenes brujas se daban la bienvenida abrazándose como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo. Brujos que se suelen hacer ellos, guardando las apariencias, pero demostrando que los tíos también saben echar de menos a los amigos; y niños pequeños que se abrazaban a sus padres, suplicándoles de alguna manera que todo fuera bien, como si de ellos dependiera su suerte. Y al final de la bonita postal que se presentaba ante la chica un imponente tren escarlata se erguía majestuoso aguardando la hora de su partida.

En cuanto entró en el andén 9y¾ se quedó parada viendo la escena, grabándola en su memoria para siempre, para no olvidar nunca aquella reconfortante sensación de sentirse en casa, y que ese día vivía por última vez. Sí, lo iba a vivir por última vez porque ese era su último año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Tenía diecisiete años y había ido a ese colegio desde los once, año en el que se enteró de que ella, Lily Evans era una bruja. Desde entonces las vacaciones de verano se habían convertido en la época que menos le gustaba. Le gustaba el mundo al que pertenecía el resto del año y por ello cuando estaba en casa lo añoraba. Le encantaba la magia, le volvía loca todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, y esa pasión le había llevado a ser primero prefecta y ahora premio anual. Le chiflaba devorar libros y fue precisamente su afán por conocer y su curiosidad lo que le habían llevado a conseguir su primera insignia. Bueno, eso y su intachable conducta. Los profesores la apreciaban porque era una alumna ejemplar, los mayores siempre la habían respetado por la madurez que desprendía pese a su edad, los pequeños la admiraban porque siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarles, y sus amigos la querían y la apoyaban en todo momento por como era.

No es que Lily fuera la chica más popular de toda su escuela ni la envidia de todas las estudiantes, pero era querida y respetada por muchas personas. Había sabido ganarse el cariño de muchos desde un segundo plano, podría decirse que estaba siempre en todo pero siempre en una posición discreta. Si había una pelea ella estaba allí, no como protagonista (bueno a veces, pero solo en ocasiones puntuales con cierto chico), pero si intentando separar a los participantes, cuando se organizaba algún evento importante ella colaboraba siempre en la preparación pero jamás en la celebración...y así era siempre, estaba en todo, pero por decirlo de alguna manera, siempre tras las cámaras, tras el telón.

No es que fuera tímida, todo lo contrario, era protestona e inconformista, descarada y muy habladora, pero iba a su rollo. Hay quien la describía como fría y borde, antipática incluso, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Simplemente vivía en su burbuja, no trataba de ser amable con el mundo entero para caer bien, ella estaba en su mundo feliz y abría la puerta a aquellos que llamaban, eso era todo lo necesario para conocerla, llamar a la puerta, un simple hola y ésta se abría de golpe para dejarlo pasar.

La pelirroja, parada delante de la entrada, seguía embobada mirando el tren y fijándolo en sus recuerdos, escribiendo con rotulador permanente todo lo que sentía cada vez que atravesaba esa barrera que separaba sus dos mundos, cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre ella empujándola y haciendo vacilar su equilibrio por unos momentos.

-aaaaaah- dijo agarrandose a lo primero que pilló, en este caso la persona que la había empujado.

-perdona, no te había vist...- empezó a decir dicha persona

pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una nueva colisión, que ésta vez hizo caer al suelo a la pelirroja, y con ella el chico al que aun seguía agarrada y al último en discordia, que terminó encima de ellos.

-¡auuuu!- se quejó Lily llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Trató de levantarse, pero entonces notó un nuevo golpe -¡AUUU! ¡joder!- se había dado un cabezazo con el chico aplastado que yacía encima suyo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. –Potter, borra ahora mismo esa asquerosa sonrisa de tu cara o te juro que te la rompo-anunció con una voz carente de entonación

-veo que tu mal humor sigue intacto, Evans. Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo ampliando su sonrisa más todavía pero tornándola ligera e imperceptiblemente un poco más amarga.

-sí Potter, y seguirá igual hasta que te pierda de vista para siempre. Ahora quita de un puñetera vez esa sonrisa y levántate de encima mío que me estás incrustando en el suelo.

El chico trató de levantarse sin éxito y sin quitar esa deslumbrante sonrisa que lucía-Sirius, levanta, que sino ésta me muerde

-no gracias, así estoy bien- respondió el aludido- y me parece que vosotros tampoco estáis muy mal que digamos- dijo dibujando la misma sonrisa pillina que tenía su compañero al ver la posición en la que se habían quedado los dos que tenía debajo.

La posición era la típica en estos casos en los que dos personas que están cara a cara caen hacia el mismo lado, Lily había quedado tirada boca arriba en el suelo con el tal Potter encima suyo, y el susodicho boca abajo, (vamos, la típica situación que cualquier chica estaría encantada de vivir al lado de un hombre como aquel) sus cuerpos habían quedado prácticamente pegados y sus caras no andaban muy lejos tampoco.

Lily y James, que era como realmente se llamaba Potter, se miraron incrédulos ante la respuesta del chico.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un breve segundo, incómodas al darse cuenta de la comprometida forma en la que habían quedado, entonces James hizo un gesto como diciendo "a mi no me mires, lo daban con una revista".

-bbbbffffff- bufó la chica apartando la vista- ¡BLACK LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ!

-vale, vale...que humos, pero luego no me vengas llorando porque por mi culpa tuviste que romper el mágico momento de caer bajo el cuerpo de un chico que...

-BLAAAAACK!!!

-yaaaa- dijo levantándose por fin con cara de fingida indignación

En cuanto Sirius Black se hubo levantado, la joven apartó de "buenas maneras" a James, que estaba muerto de la risa por el enfado que se había pillado la pelirroja, y se levantó del suelo. Recogió las pocas cosas que se le habían caído, las volvió a poner en el carrito y se largó de allí sin decir nada.

James, que seguía en el suelo, la miró alejarse con un brillo raro en los ojos...- está loca- dijo al cabo de unos segundos

-y que lo digas hermano, vaya genio tiene la tía...casi te muerde...o bueno...casi la muerdes tú ;)- añadió mirando a James con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-JA...-ironizó James cogiendo la mano que su amigo le tendía y poniéndose en pie.

James Potter y Sirius Black. Los dioses de Hogwarts, o al menos así es como los llamaba extraoficialmente la gran mayoría del sector femenino del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts. Vale, había que reconocer que ambos estaban de buen ver. De muy buen ver.

Sirius era el más alto de los dos, aunque a penas se notara esa diferencia. De constitución fuerte, tenía unos enormes ojos azules que en ocasiones quedaban ocultados por una fina mata de pelo negro azulado. Era un chico imponente y no solo por su aspecto, irradiaba seguridad por todos lados, y una elegancia natural le acompañaba por donde pasaba. A primera vista era hasta intimidante, pero tras esa fechada escondía un carácter amable y un sentido del humor muy irónico, era protector, y de ésos que daría todo por los que quiere.

Su inseparable amigo, James Potter, no se quedaba muy atrás en porte, también era alto y de buen cuerpo, aunque el suyo era por la ilimitada entrega en el quidditch (era buscador y capitán del equipo de su casa) ya que su constitución era más bien delgada, en cualquier caso ninguno de los dos era un musculman de gimnasio. Su pelo, negro azabache, siempre lucía totalmente desordenado por su propia voluntad (la del pelo) y no había forma de peinarlo. Y sus ojos castaños se escondían detrás de unas gafas que le daban un aire interesante. James tenía un aire ausente y despistado, soñador. Daba la impresión de que no pillaba ni una, pero solo era eso, una impresión. Era observador y en el fondo muy avispado, además de curioso, tres cualidades que le habían ayudado a descubrir cosas importantes, como por ejemplo el gran secreto de su amigo Lupin.

Sin embargo, la cualidad más destacada de ambos chicos era su pasión por las bromas y su desdén por las normas, un binomio que les había llevado en más de una ocasión a cumplir algún que otro (muchísimos) castigo.

Lily se levantó con pose digna y altiva y se largó de allí sin decir nada, pero ese silencio duró más bien poco ya que enseguida la chica empezó a lanzar improperios al aire contra los dos chicos. Genial, le habían fastidiado aquella idílica cita con su lado melancólico y con sus ganas de que nada se acabara.

-esque mira que son capullos, que tengo mala leche! no te jode! Con ellos delante, ¿qué pretenden? que me ponga a dar saltitos de alegría cuando casi me desnucan los subnormales, no gra...- la chica seguía injuriando sola cuando se chocó con alguien.

-aaah!...¡joder!- empezó exasperada tomándola con el pobre chico- ¿qué coño le pasa hoy a la gente? ¿esq no sabes andar o qué? La próxima vez que te apetezca chocarte con la gente te quedas en casa y te estampas contra la pared, imbécil...

-¡Lily! ¡sí, yo también tenía ganas de verte!- contestó el chico sarcástico pero con una sonrisa amistosa que logró tranquilizar a la chica.

Ahí estaba, su amor platónico. El tío del que se había pillado. Siempre con su aire frágil, como si se fuera a romper, pero con su perfecta sonrisa plantada en su perfecta boca, y sus ojos almendrados, preciosos, de color miel...y su pelo liso, castaño casi rubio, que le caía perfectamente por los ojos...

-¡¡Lupin!!- consiguió decir –yo,emm, esto..lo siento, es que antes...Potter...yo..y black, y me han tirad...-sí, definitivamente su perfecto plan había salido perfectamente mal. A la mierda del todo. Si había planeado guardar la calma ahí estaba ella tartamudeando como una auténtica imbécil histérica. "joder parezco idiota"pensó.- lo siento...yo no..-eso, tu sigue tartamudeando cariño, que lo haces requetebién.

El chico la miraba divertido, nunca había visto a su amiga así de nerviosa.

Lily, al ver la sonrisa del chico se relajó y dejó de hacer el indio- hola Remus, me alegro mucho de verte- dijo ya dueña de sus palabras y como si no hubiera pasado nada. Después dibujó una sonrisa exagerada, y tras un segundo de silencio los dos empezaron a reírse descontroladamente.

Cuando paró el ataque de risa los chicos se abrazaron como buenos amigos

-bueno, entonces ¿qué te han hecho Sirius y James?

Ella bufó y puso los ojos en blanco –se cargaron todo el romanticismo de mi último primer día.

- ¬¬ -Remus puso cara de no entenderlo del todo

Lily sonrió ante el desconcierto del chico, y mucho más calmada empezó a relatarle lo que había pasado momentos atrás con Black y Potter.

Lily Evans y Remus Lupin. Eran los prefectos de su casa (Gryffindor) además de muy buenos amigos. Cuando estaban en tercero, la pelirroja descubrió que Remus era un Licántropo. Lo supo en cuanto los estudiaron en clase, a mediados de ese curso. Lily era inteligente y muy observadora y lo único que le hizo falta para descubrir al castaño fue un mapa lunar y sumar dos más dos. El chico desaparecía una vez al mes y volvía al día siguiente hecho polvo, cansado, pálido, ojeroso...además durante los días anteriores a su desaparición cambiaba el carácter, se le veía asustado y en su mundo, y definitivamente la regla, por muchos indicios que indicaran lo contrario, era una idea totalmente descartada. Lily pudo tener muchas reacciones, puedo alejarse por miedo, decírselo a todo el mundo, hacer como si no supiera nada...pero quizás la suya fue la más acertada: en cuanto estuvo segura de que ése era su secreto habló con el chico. Él le contó como había sucedido todo y le explicó que no era peligroso excepto en luna llena, le habló de la casa de los gritos y del sauce boxeador y lo que sufría con cada transformación. Compartir aquel secreto les unió muchísimo, más de lo que se hubieran imaginado. El caso es que desde aquel momento se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, y entre ellos se creó un vínculo muy especial que duraría para siempre. Pasaron los años y su amistad y confianza aumentaba día a día , hasta que un día pasó lo inevitable, en sexto Lily empezó a sentir algo más por su mejor amigo, tampoco tenía muy claro lo qué era ni si era de verdad, pero ella ya lo había bautizado (quizás prematuramente) como amor.

Caminaban hacia el tren mientras hablaban de mil cosas ya como siempre. Llegaron a la entrada, subieron los trastos automáticamente y siguieron hablando mientras los arrastraban en busca de sus respectivos amigos.

Iban andando cuando el licántropo se paró para representar algo que iba contando haciendo parar a la pelirroja delante de una puerta.

Lily miraba a Remus divertida cuando...

-¿qué pasa Evans? ¿no sabes pararte en un sitio donde no molestes? ah no, que tu molestas en todos lados...¿solo sabes estar en medio o qué?

-¿vas a entrar en este compartimento?- preguntó escéptica y con los dientes apretados mirando los integrantes del compartimento en cuya puerta se había parado, había dos niños de segundo de Hufflepuff.

-y eso ¿qué más da? tú estás en medio entre o no entre...

-mira Potter no me toques más la narices, eh?. Me estás empezando a cabrear de verdad...

-uiiii..que miedo..-le retó el moreno

-ay dios mío- suspiró- casi me partes la cabeza al entrar, eso por no decir que me has estropeado...bueno da lo mismo –no pensaba explicarle a Potter la pena que le había estropeado momentos atrás - y no contento con joderme la mañana vienes y fastidias también la primera conversación decente que tengo hoy. Pues déjame que te diga que mi vida no está para que tu la jodas. Así que...

-¡Lily! ¡cuánto tiempo!- intervino una voz femenina alertada por los gritos intentando calmar los humos de la pelirroja

-así que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. Si quieres que me quite le...-siguió Lily esquivando la figura que se había puesto en medio.

-te has cortado el pelo, ¿a qué sí?- la joven no se dejó amilanar y continuó entre los dos jóvenes.

-le dices a algún amigo tuyo que me lo diga, pero tú no me vuelvas a hablar. Búscate otra vida que fastidiar y...

-estás más morena. No me digas más. Has estado en la playa-sentenció la recién llegada- qué envidia, rodeada de muggles, seguro. Anda que ya me podías haber llevado cont...

-deja la mía en , sabes que me muero por...

-¡Joder Nataly! Qué no he estado en la playa- chilló molesta a la chica de en medio- como me voy a ir sin avisar a Nataly. Me mataría...

....(silencio)...

-¡¡aaaaaahhhh!!¡¡NATALYYYYY!!- volvió a chillar reconociendo en la persistente chica a su mejor a miga y echándose a sus brazos- ¿por qué no me has dicho que eras tú?

-Lily cielo, ¿qué crees que estaba haciendo justo delante de la trayectoria de tus gritos?¿un tratamiento facial?- sonrió irónica.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra y se volvieron a abrazar. Después cogieron el baúl de Lily y se dirigieron hacia el comparimento en el que Nataly había dejado sus cosas sin decir nada y dejando a los tres chicos allí presentes con un palmo de narices.

Nataly Weiss y Lily Evans. Eran amigas, mejores amigas, desde el principio de los tiempos, es decir, desde el primer día en que pisaron Hogwarts.

Nataly era descendiente de una larga estirpe de magos, hija de un importante cargo del ministerio de magia, el director del departamento de desinformación.

Desde el primer momento se habían llevado estupendamente. A Nataly le fascinaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo muggle, por lo que en cuanto conoció a Lily se colgó de su brazo y no la soltó más que para la selección, por suerte habían acabado ambas en la misma casa (Gryffindor) y se había podido colgar otra vez. Lily por su parte no paró de preguntar a Nataly cómo funcionaba el mundo mágico. Y así, entre anécdotas y explicaciones empezó su amistad.

Nataly era una chica muy dicharachera y alegre. Hablaba por los codos y con cualquier persona, además le encantaba discutir sobre temas con alguna importancia social o incluso política, y siempre daba su punto de vista. Era muy inteligente aunque sus notas no lo abalaran exactamente, no eran malas del todo, pero tampoco excelentes. Amante de todo bicho viviente, le fascinaban toda clase de criaturas extrañas y eso la había llevado a entablar una gran amistad con el guardabosques, arrastrando con ella a sus amigas, a las que entre los dos habían conseguido pegar algo de su pasión.

Nataly y Lily tenían un carácter bastante parecido a primera vista, pero en el fondo eran totalmente distintas: Nataly era ordenada y perfeccionista, Lily el desastre personificado; Nataly controlaba sus emociones y de ella no salía ningún sentimiento sin el consentimiento de su razón, Lily por el contrario era un libro abierto y su grado de buen humor e incluso de sociabilidad eran directamente proporcionales a su estado de ánimo; y por último, Nataly era una persona muy confiada, que enseguida se abría a cualquier persona, mientras que Lily era bastante desconfiada. Hablaba y escuchaba, pero nunca traspasaba la barrera de lo personal. Antes he dicho que era como un libro abierto. Cierto. No obstante sólo legible para quien la conocía de verdad. Para los demás era como un libro abierto, pero escrito en un idioma inventado.

De todas formas, a primera vista eran iguales: descaradas, sinceras, bordes, habladoras, bromistas, risueñas, alegres....hasta físicamente se parecían. Nataly tenía exactamente la misma altura que Lily y además crecían a la par. Su constitución era similar: esbelta y delicada. Al igual que la pelirroja tenía los ojos verdes, pero los suyos se entremezclaban con un marrón amielado que difuminaba el verde. La gran diferencia entre las dos jóvenes era su pelo. El rojo sangre de Lily contrastaba fuertemente con el pelo claro de Nataly, de color trigo y con algunos rizos que se empezaban a formar debajo de la nuca de la muchacha.

Las dos amigas se encaminaron hacia su compartimento hablando de lo mucho que habían cambiado durante el verano y de lo que habían hecho en el mismo.

-¿así que en Francia? aquello debe ser precioso- decía Lily mientras se colgaba del brazo de su amiga.

-sí, Paris es alucinante...¿y tú?¿dónde has estado? Porque te noto cambiada, estás muy morena...¿has estado en la playa y no me lo quieres decir por los remordimientos de no haberme llevado?¿a que sí?

-¡no!

-pues entonces ¿dónde has estado?

-esquiando- contestó lacónicamente.

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta- has estado...tú has...has...¿te has ido a esquiar?-

Lily asintió con la cabeza entre risas por el asombro de su amiga.

-Dios mío Lily ¡eres mi ídolo! No sabes la de años que llevo intentando que mis padres me lleven a esquiar...¡desde los 12!- dijo Nataly en tono serio mientras abrazaba a su amiga como si fuera una heroína.

Lily no salía de su asombro ante la reacción de la joven.

-¡Míralas! Y parecía ayer cuando correteaban por ahí con sus trencitas cual niñitas inocentes- habló un chico con fingido tono lastimero.

-sí, parece mentira...y ahora ya tienen hasta la regla...¡ay que mayores!-le secundó una chica imitando su voz mientras simulaba secarse una lagrima.

-y tienen pechos y todo....ay triste de mí, que me quedo sin mis niñas, que se me hacen mujeres...

los dos jóvenes se miraron con sendas sonrisas plantadas en la cara y sin mediar palabra se abalanzaron sobre Lily y Nataly que habían seguido con lo suyo ajenas a la conversación de los nuevos individuos.

Las dos amigas se sobresaltaron al notar el abrazo y se deshicieron de éste, luego miraron a las figuras y...

-¡¡¡JULYYYYY!!!-gritó Nataly

-¡¡¡CHRIIIIS!!!-chilló Lily al mismo tiempo.

Medio segundo fue lo que tardaron en abalanzarse sobre sus otros amigos.

July Miller y Christopher Lowen. Los últimos en discordia. Chris, que era como le llamaban coloquialmente, descendía de una larga e importante familia de magos. Podría decirse que sus padres eran la creme de la creme, y por ello adoraban dar estúpidas fiestas benéficas en las que todo lo que recaudaban no llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos de lo que gastaban, pero fue en una de esas cenas aburridas e hipócritas donde conoció a Nataly, en aquella ocasión entablaron una buena ¿amistad?, al menos el inicio de ella, que fue tomando consistencia en las numerosas galas en que coincidieron posteriormente. A menudo se escapaban de la muchedumbre y se iban a las cocinas, donde además de charlar con los elfos se daban los mejores banquetes de hamburguesas con patatas que nadie hubiera imaginado. Poco a poco fueron cogiendo confianza y cuando ambos entraron en el colegio se hicieron inseparables, por lo que ya eran tres. Chris era un chico bastante corpulento por su constitución, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Poseía una gran habilidad en el uso del lenguaje, y sabía ganarse a la gente con palabras. A parte de su destreza verbal era un chico inteligente e interesante al que le encantaban los negocios y por ello siempre andaba trapicheando con la gente más insospechada de aquella escuela, esos negocios le permitían estar enterado de la vida de medio Hogwarts, y como buen cotilla que era se las contaba a sus inseparables amigas, de manera que juntos veían apasionantes películas a lo largo del año.

July por su parte llegó al grupo cuatro años más tarde, pero entró pisando fuerte y se convirtió rápidamente en un pilar fundamental para sus otros amigos. A pesar de quedar en Gryffindor, al principio July solía juntarse con los de Ravenclaw, casa a la que pertenecía su hermana, un año mayor que ellas. No obstante en cuarto empezó a salir con Chris y así se metió en el grupo, la pareja lo dejó tres meses después pero las chicas ya se habían hecho como hermanas y July se quedó allí, la pareja en cuestión, aunque lo hubieran dejado seguían siendo grandes amigos, y esos tres meses quedaron borrados de sus vidas. July era un poco más bajita que sus amigas y estaba algo rellenita. Tenía unos redondos ojos azules y una nariz un poquillo respingona. El pelo rubio le caía totalmente liso hasta la espalda, pero casi siempre lo llevaba recogido. Era una chica muy tímida, con un carácter muy afable y bondadoso, que se acentuaba aun más con su voz dulce. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo, supo ganarse el cariño de la gente por su manera de ser. Gran consejera de sus amigas y la única que mantenía algo de razón en los momentos de locura. Era una chica realista, aunque en privado le encantaba soñar. Una chica madura a la que daban ganas de abrazar en cuanto la oías hablar dos minutos.

Cuando terminaron de besarse y achucharse cambiaron de parejas y repitieron el proceso.

-¡aaay!¡¡qué morena!!- chillaron Lily y July a la vez al estar frente a frente

-lo has hecho. Estás como una cabra- decía Lily mientras manoseaba el pelo ahora moreno de su amiga rubia

-sí, lo he hecho, pero no me preguntes cómo- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿y tú qué? ¿en la playa?-preguntó refiriéndose al moreno de la piel de Lily

-esquiando- contestó lacónicamente por segunda vez

-cualquiera diría que han sido las peores vacaciones de tu vida

-créeme, han estado cerca

July la miró escéptica

-¿qué? Pásate tú una semana y media perdida en la montaña con una loca psicópata que piensa que eres un marciano que ha venido a invadir su maravilloso mundo y que solo piensa en la mejor forma de tirarte por una ladera para que te abras la cabeza y que parezca un accidente- dijo Lily de carrerilla justificando su respuesta

-estás loca-sonrió July revolviéndole el pelo.

Lily se puso bizca e hizo un gesto de burla. Los cuatro rieron y entre risas se dirigieron a su compartimento, en el que pasaron el resto del viaje tranquilamente y sin ningún contratiempo.

Los tres chicos se habían quedado en el pasillo observando alucinados como se iban las dos amigas.

-¿habéis visto lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Sirius sin apartar la vista de las figuras que se alejaban.

-sí, no me lo puedo creer. Se va a enterar Evans, que a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y menos en plena discusión...que prepotencia- secundó el moreno interpretando las palabras de su amigo libremente.

PLAF

PLAF

Remus acababa de estampar una colleja a cada uno de sus colegas.

-¡aaauuu!¿pero por qué has hecho eso so loco?- gruñó James

-eeeh...que duele- se quejó Sirius llevándose una mano a la nuca sin apartar la vista de las figuras.

-a ver James- explicó el licántropo- te noto un poco rencoroso y el que ha empezado todo esto has sido tú. Así que nada de venganzas contra Evans.

James volvió a gruñir

-ei, ¿y yo?- cuestionó Sirius volviendo la vista.

-¿tú?¡a ti te doy por guarro!

Después Remus se fue por el pasillo murmurando entre dientes mientras buscaba a Peter en un compartimento

-¿le estabas mirando el culo a Nataly Weiss?- comentó James con una sonrisilla

-No, hablemos con propiedad, estaba analizando la anatomía trasera de Nataly Weiss y...de Lily Evans- contestó totalmente serio Black

PLAFF

-¡EEH!

-Moony tiene razón Padfoot, eres un guarro

-james amigo, ¿tú las has visto bien?

James Potter negó con la cabeza en gesto deseperado

-aaah pillín...así que tú también se lo has mirado

-¡Sirius!-dijo James escandalizado

ante la mención de su nombre en ese plan Sirius no pudo más que dibujar una sonrisa que decía "buen culo, eh?". Gesto que no tardó en imitar James dando a entender dos cosas: uno que sí había mirado; y dos, que también opinaba que eran buenos culos.

Cuando entre risas aparecieron en su compartimento se encontraron con Remus y Peter, éste último le contaba al primero como habían ido sus vacaciones. Los dos morenos entraron y se unieron a la conversación, que no tardó en degenerar hacia una de las eternas discusiones sobre quidditch la cual les ocupó gran parte del apacible viaje.

Hola gente!!! Lo primero primerísimo daros las gracias por leerme!!:D. Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo de lo que espero que sea un buen y largo fict de verdad!!

Hace poco publiqué un minifict de dos capitulos y la verdad esq aun no me puedo creer que tenga 14 rr!!joer..ahora entiendo a quien dice que suben la moral y que animan a escribir..vaya que si!bueno, lo que quería decir esq por fin me atrevo con una historia un poco más larga!aunq no se como saldrá xq a veces me hago un lio escribiendo!y eso..que espero que os enganche!!

Pues eso, que todavía no tengo ni idea de por donde va a seguir esta historia!!habrá amor!eso seguro xq me sale solo!!y intentaré meter algo de misterio..aunque sea poquito..algo de voldemort!!y bueno..humor..yo lo intento..pero esq escribiendo no me sale!lo siento!!

En fin..que sea lo que sea espero que os encante!!!

Un besazo!! Nos vemos en el proximo capituloo...espero!!

MUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAKKAAAA


	2. un mal comienzo

**Disclaimer: **bueno, es la primera vez que pongo esta cosa, pero creo que está bastante claro. No soy Rowling ni nada por el estilo. Por desgracia nada de este maravilloso mundo es mío, así que no gano absolutamente nada material con esto!!si me demandais o algo de eso..perdereis el tiempo!!hago esto por pura devoción al mundo mágico

Espero de corazón que os guste!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

-chicas, tengo que deciros algo- anunció Nataly emocionada.

Lily y July levantaron la vista de su partida de ajedrez mágico y Chris dejó a un lado su revista sobre quidditch. Los tres la miraron intrigados y sorprendidos.

-¿y bien?- preguntó July animando a hablar a su amiga que no se decidía.

-bueno- empezó lentamente intentando dar un toque de emoción a sus palabras- resulta que este verano invitaron a mis padres a un de esas aburridísimas fiestas snobs- miró a los chicos poniendo cara de asco. Chris rió, el había conseguido evitar aquel bodrio por los pelos- y como me quieren tantísimo y no querían separarse de mí ni medio segundo, me arrastraron literalmente con ellos. El caso es que vinieron importantes cargos del ministerio de magia, y uno de ellos fue el subdirector del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, bien, ya sabéis que es un tanto especial y que se pasa las normas y leyes por donde le da la gana. Asi que me hice bastante amiga suya, un buen hombre, me reí muchísimo con él, bueno eso, así que le pedí que me consigu….

-Lily-llamó Remus desde la puerta interrumpiendo el relato de la castaña

Lily se giró con una perfecta sonrisa en la boca- dime Lupin

-que ya estamos entrando en la estación. Tienes que ir a controlar las salidas y eso

-ah sí-contestó la pelirroja volviendo de golpe a la realidad- lo siento Nat, luego me lo acabas de contar

-espera Lily, voy contigo que tengo que darle esto a mi hermana antes de que lleguemos- dijo July cogiendo apresuradamente una capa de abrigo.

Luego de eso los tres gryffindors desaparecieron por el pasillo del tren.

Nataly se quedó con la palabra en la boca mirando el hueco por el que habían desaparecido sus amigas-..le pedí que me consiguiera amigas que me escuchen-acabó sarcástica cambiando el final de su frase

-oye, ¿y yo que soy? ¿un adorno?- preguntó Chris enfurruñado

Nataly lo miró- exactamente- sonrió

Chris la miró con ternura, y dejando a un lado su revista se levantó de su asiento y se sentó con ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Nataly apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico con aire triste. Pero enseguida se le pasó

-¡ay mi madre!- exclamó mirándose la ropa- no llevo la túnica. ¿cuánto falta?

Chris miró por la ventana-pues va a ser que nada...

Nataly miró a Chris con decisión- Vale cariño, tápate los ojos que me voy a cambiar aquí

Chris puso cara de pillo, pero como un buen chico cerró los ojos y no miró nada

-bueno, ¿no me lo vas a contar?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados

-No- aseguró Nataly desde el interior de su túnica- quiero contároslo a todos a la vez

-como quieras

-Chris-llamó la joven

-mande

-ayúdame, que se me ha enganchado el pelo

El ruido que hacía la máquina de vapor al avanzar dejó de sonar dando a entender que acababa de llegar a su destino. Chris se levantó y le desenganchó el pelo.

-gracias-dijo la bruja saliendo por fin de las profundidades de su ropa con todo el pelo revuelto y la cara roja como si acabara de correr los 1500m. Resopló -¿ya hemos llegado?

-sí

Nataly sonrió ampliamente- tengo que irme Chris. Nos vemos en el gran comedor. Hasta luego- dijo saliendo apresuradamente del vagón.

Salió del tren buscando a una persona desesperadamente. Miraba hacia todos los lados como un perro guardián pero por allí no estaba.

" a ver, que alguien me explique donde coño se mete un tio que mide tres metros para que nadie lo vea...definitivamente necesito gafas". Ignorando su ceguera siguió buscándolo. Miró hacia su derecha y vio como July y Chris subían en uno de los carruajes con Christie, la hermana de la morena. Poco después entraron al mismo carruaje Black y Lupin hablando de algo divertido a juzgar por las carcajadas de Petegrew que los seguí inmediatamente. Suspiró resignada. Ya se iba a hacia aquel mismo carruaje cuando lo vió.

-¡HAGRID!¡HAGRID! chilló mientras corría hacia la enorme figura y le saltaba a la espalda- ¡Hagrid LO TENGO!¡lo he conseguido!- le dijo extasiada

-no-dijo incrédulo

Nataly asintió sonriendo

-Nataly eso es..¡genial!- dijo mientras asfixiaba a la chica en un efusivo abrazo.

-si si, pero por Merlín Hagrid, suéltame que me ahogas

El semigigante la bajo avergonzado -¿dónde está?

La adelantó un hombro dejando ver la mochila que colgaba de él.

Hagrid alzó las dos cejas simultáneamente entre intrigado y emocionado- déjame verlo, anda-pidió

-No- contestó con rotundidad- aquí no puedo ¿y si nos ven?

-vale, puede que tengas razón- accedió. Miró la el grupo de niños de primero que se iba acumulando en una zona de la estación. Estaba tan emocionado con la noticia de Nataly que se le había olvidado llamarlos- ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ!-el grupo de magos y brujas comenzó a moverse hacia allí. Hagrid se quedó mirándolos y una idea empezó a formarse en su mente – Nataly, hay botes de sobra, sube en uno y me lo enseñas ahora- pidió

-¿qué?¿pero tú estás loco Hagrid?- exclamó alarmada

-andaaaa- rogó

Nataly lo miró dudoso, pero al final accedió vencida por el instinto maternal que le había dado con lo que fuera que llevaba en esa mochila-¿dónde me subo?- sonrió

&#&#&#&#&#&

-Buaaaaaahh...!

-venga, no llores, si tampoco es para tanto...- decía Lily Evans amablemente

el sujeto la miró de reojo- ...buuaaaah

-que no te va a comer nadie, hombre. Ni que hubiera por aquí gigantes asesinos- razonó con una sonrisa comprensiva....

-¡los de primer año por aquí- se oyó una voz ronca a lo lejos

el niño que lloraba miró hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito y...

-BBUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHH....MAMAAAAAAA!!

Lily frunció el ceño, "nota mental: matar a Hagrid por inoportuno" pensó.

-Vamos, que has de subir a las barcas. Se van a ir sin ti- lo miró suplicante.

-mejor. Que se vayan- apuntó el niño terco como una mula.

Lily suspiró y añadió con seguridad- muy bien chaval, tú te lo has buscado. Lo he intentado civilizadamente pero está visto que no funciona.

Cogió al niño por la cintura dispuesta a llevarlo en brazos hasta la orilla del lago, pero el chico no parecía tener muchas intenciones de moverse y se agarró al mango de la puerta más cercana con verdadera fuerza

-¡qué no!no quiero ir, ¡suéltame!

Los dos estuvieron forcejeando durante un breve instante hasta que Lily se percató de algo: un chico moreno, estaba apoyado con arrogancia en el lateral del tren mirando la escena sin ocultar una burlesca sonrisa.

-¡¿qué miras?!- espetó la pelirroja girándose hacia el y soltando de golpe al chaval, que fue a parar a las escaleras del tren

El moreno la miró con suficiencia –veo que la delicadeza no es tu punto fuerte, Evans- añadió impertinente

Por un instante Lily miró la escena: el niño estaba agarrado al mango como si le fuera la vida en ello y la miraba como si ella lo fuera a comer de un momento a otro. No, definitivamente no era la delicadeza personificada. Miró a James - ¿Y?¿algún problema con mi forma de ser, Potter?- preguntó irada.

-ninguno en absoluto. La que vas a tener problemas vas a ser tú como no consigas despegar a este enano del tren porque los botes están a punto de largarse- contestó vanidoso

Seguía apoyado en el tren en pose de suficiencia. De pronto una sensación de odio inundó a la prefecta. Jamás había visto a alguien tan arrogante como para regodearse de los problemas de los demás, por pequeños que fueran, delante de sus propias narices. Lo miró con cara de asco y odio-¿sabes? A veces puedes llegar a ser mucho más despreciable de lo que pensaba- dijo con voz dura mirándole de frente. Se giró y se volvió a centrar en el chico de primero que se había quedado bastante intimidado ante la pelea de los mayores.

James no contestó nada, pero sin quererlo retiró su pose y gesto arrogante. Se sintió mal al oir el tono de la chica. Lily jamás le había hablado tan enserio. Y por supuesto nunca había usado ese tono frío y áspero. Siempre era borde, pero irónica. Eso no había sido algo superficial que le dices a alguien que te cae mal porque sí. Había sido más bien lo que le dices a alguien a quien odias e incluso desprecias porque lo conoces. Y eso era peor.

Se acercó despacio a donde estaban los dos alumnos. Miró a Lily con un deje de arrepentimiento mientras ella le sostenía la mirada. Luego bajó la vista hasta el chico, que al verlo dejó de patalear.

-James Potter-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Oliver Nesbitt- contestó tímidamente mientras acercaba su rechoncha mano a la de James y la estrechaba.

-encantado- James miró a Lily como diciendo "ves como no soy un monstruo despiadado".

La chica desvió la mirada- muy bien, ya os habéis hecho amigos, genial, me alegro por vosotros..- empezó con sarcasmo- ahora Potter, si no te importa dejar de hacer campaña publicitaria tengo que llevar a Oliver a los botes YA.-acabó con evidente enfado.

Al oirlo Oliver se volvió a agarrar al tren con fuerza

James miró otra vez a Lily –me abruma tu sutileza- luego miró a Oliver- a ver ¿y por qué no quieres ir al castillo?

- me da miedo. Un chico me ha dicho que hay fantasmas asesinos y que los profesores te hechiza...

-¿ah si?-fingió James- vaya, y yo no me había enterado. Y mira que llevo años en esta escuela....¿quién ha sido el memo que te ha dicho semejante tontería?

-un chico mayor, llevaba un escudo verde. Tenía el pelo negro y mojado...

Al oir el nombre Lily y James exclamaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Snape!

-¡Snivellus!

-bueno Oliver, pero tú no le has de hacer caso. Le gusta asustar a los de primero, pero es mentira lo que te ha dicho. Bueno, si que hay fantasmas, pero son buenos. Yo el primer día que llegué aquí me perdí y un fantasma me encontró y me acompañó hasta el gran comedor- contó Lily

-hay que ser torpe-murmuró James.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

-sí, y a mi muchas veces me han ayudado para que no me pillaran haciendo bromas- corroboró James ganándose así una mirada reprobatoria de la prefecta y premio anual uqe intentaba velar por el orden público

-¿seguro?-preguntó Oliver desconfiado

-Claro hombre. Tú no hagas ni caso al pelo grasiento ese. Es un imbécil. Ya me encargaré yo de él no te preocupes

-oye Oliver- empezó Lily tratando de acallar las ansias de venganza de James- ¿a ti te gusta el pastel de chocolate?

El niño asintió secándose los restos de lágrimas.

Lily sonrió- genial, porque los elfos preparan uno que es para morirse ¿a que si Potter?

-Eh..claro. está buenísimo-corroboró con expresión golosa.

La verdad era que a él no le gustaba nada el chocolate, pero bajo la amenaza visual de la pelirroja decidió que en ese momento le encantaba

-bueno, ¿entonces te vienes conmigo y lo probamos?- preguntó ofreciéndole amistosamente la mano.

-vale- aceptó el chico cogiéndola- pero él también viene- concluyó mirando a James

-¿yoo?- preguntó el aludido sorprendido- no, no. Creo que yo me qued....vale, estupenda idea. Vamos todos- cambió de opinión al mirar a Lily- y así de paso vemos a Hagrid

bajaron los tres por un breve camino que llevaba a los botes. Oliver les preguntó mil cosas sobre Hogwarts en los escasos dos minutos que tardaron en bajar, y cuando por fin llegaron, el muchacho se moría de ganas por llegar a aquel lugar encantado.

-¡Eh Hagrid!- llamó James al semigigante

Hagrid, que estaba inclinado desamarrando un manualmente un bote que se había enganchado se levantó cuan alto era.

-Wow- atinó a decir Oliver al ver la envergadura del guardián de los terrenos y llaves de Hogwarts

-James, Lily- dijo el gigante con sorpresa-¿cómo va chicos?-añadió haciendo una exagerada sonrisa.

-genial- contestaron los dos con ironía

Hagrid los miró sorprendido

-oye Hagrid-dijo Lily rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se acababa de formar- este es Oliver Nesbitt. Está en primero pero es que estaba un poco...indeciso y se ha retrasado un poquito- explicó

-justo a tiempo Oliver- sonrió el gigante amistosamente- un poco más y te quedas en tierra. Anda sube en este bote que aun queda hueco

Oliver asintió aun impactado por el tamaño del hombre y se encaminó a la barca un poco contrariado. Lily le sonrió en actitud de madre y James le revolvió el pelo en la de padre. Hagrid los miró sonriendo.

-¡¿qué?!- exclamó el moreno excusándose innecesariamente. Como cuando te preguntan si te gusta alguien y le empiezas a contar la biblia en verso dándole todas las razones de por qué no en vez de responder a la simple pregunta.

-nada, nada- balbuceó- bueno, pues nosotros nos vam... ¡digo! Yo me voy con estos...nos vemos allí, ¿eh? –tartamudeó.

-Hasta luego- dijeron ambos otra vez a la vez

-¿quieres dejar de decir lo mismo que yo a todas horas?- gruñó Lily molesta encarando a James.

-¿pero qué dices?- vaciló el moreno

-¡ah!¡me estresas!- james puso cara de póquer. Lily se volvió de nuevo hacia Hagrid-nos vam...Hagrid..¿qué hace Nataly en una de las barcas? porque creo que recordar que va a mi clase y no a primero

-¿Nataly?¿qué Nataly?- trató de disimular

-Nataly ésa Nataly- dijo Lily señalándola

-ah! Nataly..jeje..si, esa es Nataly evidentemente..jeje..esto...

-Hagrid- avisó Lily cruzando los brazos y dando golpecitos en el codo con un dedo

Desde la barca Nataly agitó la mano en señal de saludo, al que los tres presentes en la orilla contestaron con exageradas sonrisas. Lily se volvió seria hacia Hagrid. Su primer día como premio anual y ya se le habían rebelado dos personas, un niño llorón y su mejor amiga

-esque...me tiene que enseñar una cosa..y ...-dijo Hagrid tratando de inventar sobre la marcha, cosa que no se le daba muy bien...

Lily lo miró asustada fijando sus penetrantes ojos verdes en el guardabosques- no me digas qué lo ha conseguido

-vale, no te lo digo- dijo intentando ser gracioso

"mal camino amigo"pensó James

-Rubeus Hagrid- dijo contenidamente Lily de una forma que recordaba a la profesora McGonagall

-ss..si- contestó por fin esperando gritos de la pelirroja

-¡ay mi madre!- se llevó una mano a la frente- yo os mato- aseguró- os voy a matar. Está como una cabra esta niña. La mato

-sí, en cuanto puedas sostenerte en pie- bromeó James más perdido que Wally en un partido de quidditch sujetando a la chica

-bueno...James, Lily..ahora si que me marcho que si llego tarde Minerva se enfadará- dijo Hagrid dejando a James con el muerto y subiendo a un bote con Nataly.

-COBARDE- le gritó éste.

Lily no dijo nada. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras repetía "la mato" con distintos matices en la voz viendo catatónica como se alejaban los botes

-¿qué? ¿ensayando que voz te queda mejor con el suéter?- bromeó el merodeador

desde el suelo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar al buscador que estaba justo arriba suyo, como q ella estaba sentada sobre sus pies-esto es una locura- volvió a bajar la vista y negó con la cabeza

-respira pelirroja- dijo James un poco más serio

Lily seguía recitando su repetitivo monólogo.

-venga, vamos que nos dan aquí las uvas- pero la chica no hacía ademán de moverse- Evans, vamos-nada, seguía en babia la mujer- bueno pues nos quedamos...-"no, va a ser que no" decidió finalmente cogiéndola suavemente del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse. Ella seguía ausente

"¿qué diablos es lo que ha conseguido Nataly?" pensaba James intrigado. No todos los días se podía ver a la prefecta perfecta más equilibrada del colegio trastocarse tanto por algo. A juzgar por la reacción de Lily y la cara de compasión de Hagrid debía de ser bastante grave.

Caminaban hacia la explanada en la que aguardaban los carruajes- oye Evans ¿estás bien?-preguntó James fingiendo preocupación

-si si. Estoy bien Potter, gracias- respondió automáticamente

-perece algo peligroso eso que ha traido Weiss, ¿no?- dejó caer eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras

-¿peligroso? Ya lo creo que es peligroso- contestó como si aquel adjetivo se quedara corto- como alguien se entere se nos cae el pelo. Y a mí más por permitirlo, me matan.

-venga, ya será para menos- aseguró el moreno restándole importancia

-¡¿para menos?!- exclamó ofendida- ¿de verdad piensas que tener una acromántula en la crisis de los 30 encerrada en un castillo es para menos?-gritó enfadada

-bueno, una acromántula es más...¡¿qué QUÉ?!

-¡mierda!- exclamó Lily llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

-¡¡¿QUÉ NATALY TIENE UNA ACROMÁNT....?!!

-¡Te quieres callar imbécil!- riñó tapándole la boca al moreno con una mano- con un poco de suerte los chinos todavía no se han enterado

James calló, pero no por el grito, si no por el contacto que la fría piel hizo con sus labios. La miró directamente a los ojos verdes que brillaban imponentes. Tenía la nariz roja del frío y eso la hacía tremendamente atractiva. Llevó su mano hacia la de ella y la puso encima. Con el contacto se estremeció. Suavemente envolvió los finos dedos de la chica y retiró la pequeña mano envuelta en la suya.

-estás congelada- dijo acercando su otra mano hasta la de Lily con la intención de darle calor

Lily se ruborizó- hace frío- contestó escuetamente retirando su mano prisionera

A pesar de que sus manos estuvieran ardiendo sintió frío cuando dejó escapar la helada piel de la pelirroja. La miró con las manos aun en el aire. Pensó en el vacío que había sentido a penas medio segundo antes y también se ruborizo, un incomodo silencio envolvió a la pareja haciendo que apartara su vista dela de ella avergonzado.

Lily que había vuelto al mundo real rápidamente reaccionó y empezó a caminar-venga Potter.

-voy voy- En dos zancadas rápidas se plantó al lado de Lily

anduvieron unos metros y llegaron al claro en el que debían estar los carruajes...

-¡JODER!-exclamó James con evidente asombro-¿dónde coño están?

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par-no me lo puedo creer. Se han ido...-dijo con incredulidad mientras divisaba unas débiles luces que se alejaban por un camino

-¿cómo que se han ido?¿a dónde se han ido?

-Dios Potter, un poco más tonto y no naces...¡que no están!¡se han ido ha Hogwarts!- explicó a gritos señalando la hilera de luces

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-¿pero tú eres lento?¡qué se han pirad...

-¡qué si Evans! que lo he pillado- cortó arisco.

-por fin. Te ha costado- contestó con el mismo enfado

-Evans no me toques más las narices- gritó-todo esto es culpa tuya

en ninguno de los dos quedaba el más leve rastro de aquel rubor que los había tintado de rojo hacía unos instantes

-¿MI CULPA?-le chilló irritada-¡será imbécil! ¿qué cul...

-¡¿quieres dejar de insultarme ya?!- gritó con acritud- si no fueses tan borde, los niños no se asustarían de ti.

-¿pero que diablos me estás contando Potter?- se exasperó la chica

-¡si no hubieras perdido el tiempo gritándole a ese chaval, Jeremy, ahora estaríamos en los malditos carruajes...!- explotó

-¡¿pero qué Jeremy cabeza hueca?!-cortó con rabia- se llamaba Oliver idiota. Y si tú en vez de ser tan asquerosamente arrogante tuvieras un poco de decencia me hubieras ayudado en vez de quedarte un año plantado en la puerta riéndote de mí como si fueras mejor. Y ahora no estaríamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo

-¡para empezar si que te ayudé!-gritó molesto- ¡si no no estaría aquí!

-¡oh! Usted disculpe-ironizó a voz en grito- después de media hora burlándote ya podías

-yo no tengo por que ayudarte. No es mi obligación. Eres tú la que tienes que controlar a los alumnos- tomó aire- y si no eres capaz de hacer tu trabajo como toca mejor que lo dejes-gritó-¡no se como has llegado a premio anual!

-¿así que es eso, no? ENVIDIA. Eres un envidioso Potter. Un egoísta. Tu lo que quieres es esta estúpida insignia- chilló arrancándose la insignia de premio anual y lanzándosela a los pies- bien pues quédatela. De verdad Potter que jamás me imaginé que tú pudieras ser tan ruin. ¡quédate con la maldita insignia!

A cada palabra la discusión se volvía más fuerte. Los gritos de iban elevando por segundos. Cada uno chillaba más que el otro para acallarlo y hacerse oír

-y te voy a decir otra cosa- dijo con la voz contenida- la ayuda no se trata de obligación, si no de voluntad. Pero claro, tú probablemente no conozcas ni su significado- volvió a elevar la voz.

-¡ah no, por ahí no paso Evans! tú no eres quién para juzgarme. No me conoces así que cierra la boca si no quieres acabar mal- bramó herido

-¿me estas amenazando?-preguntó desafiante.

-no, te estoy advirtiendo. Acabarás muy mal si vas juzgando a la gente antes de conocerla

-creo que tú no eres quien para darme lecciones sobre eso. Que se la tienes jurada a Snape desde que lo viste de reojo el primer día- dijo escupiendo las palabras- ¡y no necesito conocerte más para saber que eres un egoísta y un arrogante!

-¡cállate!-ordenó- tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hago o dejo de hacer yo por los demás. Así que no me taches de egoísta y egocéntrico porque no sabes nada-James estaba más cabreado que nunca

-No te las des de santo Potter porque no cuela- dijo torciendo la boca- y yo en ningún momento he dicho que seas egocéntrico. No me cabe duda de que eres un gran apoyo para algunas personas, por ejemplo para Lupin. pero eso no quiere decir nada. No te ganas el cielo por ayudar a tus amigos- exageró Lily

-¿qué me estás diciendo?¿qué está mal ayudar a mis amigos?¿EH?¿ESTÁ MAL AYUDAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERO?-gritó fuera de sí zarandeando a la chica con sus gritos de lo cerca que estaban

-¡¡NO!!-gritó tajante- ¡NO ESTÁ MAL!-volvió a gritar- Por supuesto que está bien ayudar a los que quieres. Pero eso no hace más que corroborar tu egoísmo-siguió gritando- ¡eres incapaz de ayudar a los demás si no te mueve algo propio!¿por qué ayudaste a Remus? ¿EH? ¿por qué era un licántropo? ¿o por que era TU amigo?

Ambos jóvenes estaban al borde del colapso. Gritando hasta desgañitar, mirándose con odio y rabia, con desprecio. Aquella pelea había degenerado en un huracán de reproches y acusaciones que no parecía llevar a buen puerto.

Entre grito y grito habían olvidado que estaban en medio de Hogsmeade, sin un medio para llegar a Hogwarts. Habían olvidado, o ignorado, la principal causa de la pelea para enfrascarse en una batalla que no venía a cuento. Y menos en aquel lugar y en aquel instantes. En la que además estaban dramatizando ambos demasiado, diciendo cosas sin pensar y sin sentirlas exactamente así. De ninguna manera aquello podía acabar bien.

-¡Estás loca!-dijo James dándose la vuelta y rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Jamás has movido un dedo por alguien con quien no te unía nada-dijo con la voz temblando- y no me vengas con eso de que no se nada de ti, porque te he visto mil veces reírte de los demás: de chicas a las que habéis usado, de niños de los que os habéis burlado.

- Estás muy equivocada conmigo. ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo soy!

-No te confundas James, puede que no te conozca, pero sí sé como eres.

Los gritos habían cesado dando paso a voces cansadas, rendidas, abatidas...pero firmes.

-Bien. Puede que no sea la mejor persona de este mundo- cedió el merodeador-pero no soy un monstruo sin corazón

-yo no he dicho eso. No dudo de que tengas tus cualidades, ni de que seas una buena persona. Y por supuesto no pienso que seas un monstruo. Solo te digo que eres un egoísta

-ya estamos...-dijo cansado poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡joder James!- exclamó. El chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre- tú has visto como se quedó Martha Randall cuando la dejaste!

-¿y que quieres que haga?¿qué siga con ella por pena?

-¡qué no te rías de ella!

James bufó-mira, déjalo...te diga lo que te diga te va a resbalar.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿acaso eres tú perfecta?-cuestionó con enfado el moreno

-claro que no. Pero tampoco lo pretendo-contestó

-¡venga Evans!-dijo con desprecio-no te las des ahora tu de santa porque no te pega. Puede que vayas a consolar a una tía histérica, o que defiendas a un niño de algún gilipollas

-como tú por ejemplo..-murmuro Lily

-pero es no es ayuda Evans-siguió ignorando el comentario-¡eso es compasión!

Lily se quedó callada

-¡de poco sirve ayudar a un niño si al darte la vuelta ni te acuerdas!-siguió gritando

-¡Ahí es donde te equivocas!-gritó ella más fuerte-la ayuda no la das para sentirte bien. ¡Y ahí es donde está tu egoísmo!

-¡quieres dejarlo ya!-espetó

-¡no, no quiero!

-¡bueno pues yo sí!-chilló por encima de su aguda voz-¡Estoy harto de tus prejuicios!¡NO ME CONOCES!¡¡deja ya de juzgarme!!

A Lily se le congeló la expresión- nunca, nunca, me vuelvas a llamar así- siseó con voz amenazante

-¿cómo?-preguntó el chico sin saber exactamente a que se refería la chica.

-que nunca me vuelvas a llamar prejuiciosa- repitió marcando cada palabra con frialdad.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO TE LLAME PREJUICIOSA CUANDO LLEVAS SIETE AÑOS JUZGÁNDOME?!-exclamó muy furioso-¿CUÁNDO LLEVAS MEDIA HORA REPITIÉNDOME QUE NO NECESITAS CONOCERME PARA SABER QUE SOY UN SER DESPRECIABLE?-la ira lo dominaba. Estaba fuera de control

Miró a Lily con los ojos llenos de ira-¿y dices que no eres prejuiciosa?

A Lily se le heló la sangre solo de oír aquel último tono de voz. Los gritos no la impresionaban, pero aquella última pregunta no había sido un grito. Aun así no se dejó vencer. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. aunque James no supiera cuánto daño le podía hacer con aquellas palabras. Para ella habían sido como puñaladas mal dadas. Como un cuchillo que entra equivocadamente y hace una herida mortal pero lenta. Había despertado el único sentimiento de sufrimiento y dolor que parasitaba su corazón.

-mira. Llámame como quieras. Llámame egoísta, calculadora, manipuladora, incluso puta, ¡llámame sangre sucia si quieres! Pero en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar prejuiciosa- una lágrima se deslizó solitaria por su rostro desde sus brillantes esmeraldas. Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

A James se le erizó la piel al oírla hablar, pero fue cuando vió las lágrimas cuando supo que había entrado en terreno desconocido.

¿cómo le había podido decir eso? No era justo. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo-prejuiciosa-repitió Lily en un murmullo incrédulo. Se acordó de su hermana. En como los prejuicios que la corrompían la habían llevado a dejarla de hablar al enterarse de que era una bruja. Aun hoy, seis años después, le dolía el vacío de su hermana. Vencida por la tensión del momento y los malos recuerdos causados por el resentimiento de Petunia, empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

Lily era una chica fuerte y ante los demás jamás mostraba debilidad en ese tema. Eso era un top secret que guardaba en el corazón bajo llave. Le dolía tremendamente esa expresión de aversión que ponía Petunia cada vez que ella volvía de Hogwarts. Cada año volvía con la esperanza de que eso hubiera cambiado, pero cada año se daba de bruces contra el suelo al ver que todo seguía exactamente igual. La odiaba. La odiaba con toda su alma, pero no podía dejar de quererla más que a nadie. Y se lo reprochaba a si misma cada día. Y ahora llegaba James Potter y le decía que era una prejuiciosa. Cuando precisamente los prejuicios de su hermana le había quitado lo que más quería, cuando le habían causado el peor dolor que aun llevaba por dentro. De ninguna manera ella iba a caer en el mismo error que su hermana. Y que la carcomía a ella por dentro, que le iba deshaciendo poquito a poquito su felicidad. ¡¡AAGGRRR!! ¿por qué había tenido que sacarle ese tema? su hermana, ¡¡siempre su hermana era quien le tocaba la fibra sensible!!y en aquel momento de tensión, en el que las sensaciones estaban multiplicadas por cien (mira, como en gran hermano..excusas, excusas) solo oír el nombre de su hermana la había desmoronado por completo.

-¡Maldito seas Potter!-gritó para si misma dándole una patada a una piedra

James se quedó quieto, sabía que había dicho algo que no debía. Se sintió miserable por haberla hecho llorar. Quiso alargar la mano para impedir que se marchara, pero no se movió. El sentimiento había sometido a la razón y en aquel momento ese sentimiento era de profunda rabia. Esta vez la pelirroja no tenía razón. Ella le había dicho todo lo que había querido y más y él no se había puesto a llorar. No se iba a torturar por haberla hecho llorar al llamarla prejuiciosa. No, y menos esta vez, porque realmente había sido así. Se había pasado toda la discusión insultándole y juzgándolo sin conocerlo. Dando por hecho que él era de una manera y despreciándolo por ella. ¡no podía decir que no tenía prejuicios! Además tampoco había sido tan grave, claro que él desconocía el trasfondo de sus propias palabras. Pero esta vez no pensaba ceder, no tenía razón, porque en una discusión como esa nadie tiene razón, pero tampoco estaba equivocado.

En ocasiones como esta es cosa de dos y no de uno pedir perdón y le daba la impresión de que la pelirroja no tenía en sus planes de futuro inmediato disculparse.

Pero de todas formas se sentía mal. No le gustaba ver llorar a la gente, y menos hacerla llorar. "mierda" se riñó a si mismo por lo que iba a hacer.

-NO ES JUSTO-gritó aun de espaldas a ella

Lily paró de andar pero tampoco se giró.

-no es justo que ahora te vayas llorando haciendo que yo me sienta el malo de la película-bueno, eso no era precisamente lo que el quería decir, pero parecía ser que las palabras se le rebelaban.

James por fin se había girado, pero ella no se había movido. Seguía de pie a unos metros dándole la espalda. El moreno se quedó mirándola esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Lily reemprendió su camino hacia el castillo sin decir una palabra. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas dejando un rastro mojado

-¿DÓNDE VAS AHORA?-gritó molesto

-a comprar flores, no te jode-murmuró sin dejar de caminar lo suficientemente bajo para que el buscador no lo oyera

james apretó los puños -¿tan repugnante soy que ni siquiera merezco tus palabras?-preguntó sarcástico-¡¿eh?¿acaso no soy digno para escucharlas?-el sarcasmo se volvía amargura- ¡¿son demasiado buenas para un ego...

-¡AL CASTILLO!- desgañitó fuera de si por la mezcla de ira y lloros

-Para-ordenó James

-¿qué pare?-murmuró sin parar-¿pero este tío quien se ha creído que es?

-¡Evans para!

Lily apretó el paso al oír las órdenes del moreno

-¡LILIAN EVANS PÁRATE!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-espetó volteándose de golpe

-¿piensas ir andando hasta Hogwarts?-chilló James no por el enfado, sino porque estaban al menos a 100 metros de distancia.

-¿y cómo quieres que vaya?-la palabras de Lily eran como estallidos provocados por el llanto-¿volando como Mary Poppins? lo siento me he dejado el paraguas en casa

-Evans ¿puedes por una vez en tu vida dejar de ser tan arisca conmigo?-preguntó ya sin gritos. Se había ido acercando a la chica, y ahora estaba a sólo 10 metros.

-lo siento Potter, has elegido mal día-contestó secándose bruscamente las lágrimas rogando que el merodeador no la hubiera visto llorar

-no hace falta que te seques -dijo con la boca pequeña llegando hasta ella-se que estabas llorando

- ¿y a qué has venido?¿a disfrutarlo?- Preguntó con voz seca

-James la miró con un gesto indescifrable-estás muy equivocada conmigo

Lily bajó la vista cansada para luego alzarla a la luna. Cerró los ojos pidiendo calma, y una nueva lágrima se desbordó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hagrid subió hecho un manojo de nervios a la barca en la que Nataly esperaba.

-ESTAMOS TODOS ¿NO?-preguntó tontamente el semigigante con voz nerviosa

-...-evidentemente nadie contestó. ¿qué iban a decir? no, falto yo...va a ser que no. De todas formas estaban todos tan emparrados que no recordaban ni su propio nombre

-vale, pues nos vamos- dijo el gigante. Con un movimiento de paraguas las barcas comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por el agua-procurar no sacar ninguna extremidad del bote a menos que queráis deshaceros de ella, hay bichos de toda clase en el agua y algunos no son muy amistosos. Y no tiréis nada al agua o podrían ofenderse. Cuidado cuando lleguemos a la mitad del lago porque por ahí ronda el calamar gigante y está falto de amigos...bla, bla, bla...-Hagrid siguió dando instrucciones, que sinceramente se podía haber ahorrado, a los primerizos, que a cada nueva advertencia estaban más asustados.

-bueno-se alzó Nataly tranquilizadora al ver las caras- después de esta esclarecedora demostración de cómo acojonar más a una persona que ya lo está de por si, os puedo decir por propia experiencia que no os va a pasar absolutamente nada- los chicos la miraron agradecidos por el intento, que no obstante se quedaba en eso, un intento-ya veréis, Hogwarts es genial-terminó con orgullo.

Después de aquel arrebato de protagonismo, la castaña se volvió a sentar en la madera que hacía de asiento mientras su conciencia le preguntaba que a qué coño había venido eso.

-bueno Nataly...

-Por Merlín Hagrid-interrumpió mirando embobada todo a su alrededor- esto me trae unos recuerdos increíbles. Me acuerdo cuando vinimos nosotros en la barcas-contó con una sonrisa nostálgica- que James se cayó al agua porque Black se levantó para mirar nosequé y perdieron el equilibrio. Jaja...creo que nunca me olvidaré de eso...

-Nataly...-intentó Hagrid inútilmente, la chica había vuelto momentáneamente a la infancia.

-y cuando el calamar gigante le tiró un chorro de tinta a Petegrew..jajaj...nunca olvidaré su cara..jajaja..

-si, jeje..-complació Hagrid-esto...Nataly...-señaló la mochila de la bruja con la barbilla...

-¡ah, sí! Se me olvidaba-dijo ya más seria

con un Hagrid expectante, que miraba con anhelo la mochila, cogió la bolsa y se dipuso a abrirla-Hagrid-advirtió-solo un vistacito. Ya tendrás tiempo de verlo mejor- el guardabosques asintió. Descorrió lentamente la cremallera de la mochila, y más lentamente todavía sacó una caja de madera, poco más grande que una caja de zapatos

-¿es eso?-preguntó entusiasmado mirando la caja con devoción.

Nataly asintió. Depositó la caja sobre sus rodillas cuidadosamente y exhaló un suspiro. –tantantantantan-bromeó imitando la musiquita que ponen en las pelis de miedo avisándote de que va a pasar algo (NdA: que acojona más la música que la imagen, por cierto).Hagrid contenía el aliento. Por fin la caja quedó abierta del todo revelando su interior.

-es...es...-tartamudeó Hagrid sin encontrar la palabra

-¿impresionante?¿alucinante? vamos Hagrid, ¿qué es?-apremió Nataly

-es..un..bebé-acabó confuso- Nataly, esto Hagrid ni lo ve

-no seas tonto Hagrid-exclamó- claro que no es un bebé. No es su tamaño real, pero como comprenderás no puedo meter a un bicho que mide cuatro veces más que yo lo menos en mi mochila, no por que no quiera, pero es que es físicamente imposible. La he reducido con un hechizo que me enseñó mi padre. Cuando llegue al castillo la haré un poco más grande, pero no mucho que a July le dan mal rollito, hasta que la llevemos al bosque que entonces la devolveré a su tamaño real.

Nataly miró a Hagrid y sonrió al ver la cara de embelesamiento que lucía. El semigigante miraba la acromántula con verdadera devoción.

-Mosag-dijo Nataly a la acromántula- este hombre de aquí es Rubeus Hagrid, es amigo mío y nos va a ayudar a esconderte hasta que te podamos llevar al bosque.

La acromántula asintió

-¿por qué no habla?-preguntó Hagrid extrañado

-porque le he hecho un hechizo para que no hablara. No paraba de quejarse de que la caja es muy pequeña y de que tenía hambre y eso estaba lleno de carne fresca-dijo tranquilamente-la gente me miraba raro- acabó en tono de confidencia

-ah-comentó acariciando a Mosag con el dorso de su enorme dedo índice-oye Nataly, ¿puedo preguntarte cómo la has conseguido?

-ya lo has hecho-sonrió la chica- creo que es mejor que no lo sepas. Tu sabes que todo esto está un poco prohibido y prefiero no involucrar a terceras personas. Se le podría caer el pelo.

-claro, claro...-dijo decepcionado.

En mi opinión Nataly hizo bien en no darle el nombre, porque a saber que clase de bicho le daba por comprar a Hagrid.

-¿y cuándo la llevaremos al bosque?-preguntó la gryffi cambiando de tema

-Pues habrá que esperar lo menos hasta marzo. Aragog en noviembre empieza su hibernación

Nataly lo miró boquiabierta- Hagrid. las acromántulas, no hibernan.

-¿cómo?...uiss..vaya, es verdad. Pues claro que no

-¿entonces?-volvió a preguntar impaciente-el gigante dudó- ¿qué te parece Halloween?-propuso la chica ante el silencio de su gran amigo.

-Halloween. Sí, será un buen día. Además estarán todos muy ocupados con la fiesta.

Ambos sonrieron. Durante el resto del trayecto, Hagrid miró embobado los inútiles esfuerzos de la reducida araña por escapar de aquella cárcel de madera; y Nataly se puso a jugar a los oficios haciendo de guía turística para los atemorizados niños de primero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James vio como lentamente caía la que sería la última lágrima de la joven -si vamos andando al castillo no llegaremos ni mañana. Hay por lo menos 7 km hasta Hogwarts- dijo con la voz serena.

Lily abrió los ojos y lo miró- ¿y qué hacemos?- preguntó abatida

James se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el suelo. Lily lo imitó cansada.

Hacía al menos tres años que el recuerdo de su hermana no la hacía llorar, pero aquella noche, con toda la tensión del momento, la red que sujetaba sus emociones se había roto, y la aguja para remendarla se la había dejado en casa dejando salir todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Pasaron por lo menos diez minutos allí sentados, en silencio y recapacitando, arrepintiéndose y resintiéndose, hasta que James rompió por fin el denso silencio.

-vamos a las tres escobas- dijo como iluminado por una idea

-¿ahora?-preguntó Lily extrañada.

-sí venga, vamos-dijo levantándose

lo miró asombrada-¿quieres comer... ahora?

-No idio...-Lily lo miró con ojos tristes- no, no lo digo por eso-se corrigió a tiempo- si vamos allí podemos pedirle a Madame Rosmerta que nos deje usar su chimenea y podemos llegar a Hogwarts por la red flu.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

-puede funcionar- dijo Lily.

James le contestó con un amago de sonrisa que ella correspondió. Aquellas sonrisas que intercambiaron no eran un perdón ni mucho menos, pero en aquel momento fueron como la firma de una tregua en el momento preciso. Ambos se habían dicho muchas cosas esa noche, pero Lily sabía que ella se había excedido con creces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Hogwarts el ambiente no podía ser más distinto que el de Hogsmeade. Las voces de unos y de otros se entremezclaban inteligibles en el gran comedor. Hacía un rato que había dado comienzo el famoso banquete de bienvenida, y los de primero respiraban aliviados con sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

En la mesa de Gryffindor el barullo era especialmente alto, no por nada tenían fama de ser la casa más parlanchina. Había buena camaradería entre todos los miembros y por eso la gente hablaba a gritos con los de la otra punta elevando el ruido de la sala. Más de una vez algún profesor había lanzado una severa mirada de desaprobación, pero era el primer día y aun no tocaban las riñas.

En una esquina de la ruidosa mesa July, Nataly y Chris charlaban ajenos al rebomborio que se había formado.

-bueno Nat ¿nos vas a contar de una vez que es eso que tienes?-preguntó Chris cambiando radicalmente de tema

Nataly alzó las cejas

-espera, ¿y Lily? Ella no se va a enterar- objetó July

-nah- me parece que ya lo sabe- dijo con gesto de culpabilidad Nataly

-¿cómo?-preguntó la morena sin entender

-si bueno..a juzgar por la cara que a puesto hablando con Hagrid...

-¿Hagrid?¿y qué pinta él aquí? –

Nataly sonrió culpable...

-¿no?-exclamó July con cara de circunstancias

La castaña asintió entusiasmada

-¡ay mi madre, que a mí me da algo!- murmuró July con expresión pánico en la cara

Nataly empezó a abanicar a su amiga con una servilleta al ver lo blanca que se había quedado. Chris miraba a una y a otra totalmente perdido buscando una explicación.

Nataly se giró de sopetón hacia el chico-se le pasará-aseguró. Luego se volvió a girar hacia July no tan convencida de sus palabras.

-creo que me he perdido algo importante ¿me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas

-bueno, pues ya estás empezando a explicármelo- exigió

-bueno...realmente no es para tanto...-comenzó Nataly dando rodeos

-si lo es- aseguró July saliendo momentáneamente de su colapso nervioso y volviendo después de decirlo.

-nah...es una exagerada...bueno es que me he comprado una mascota nueva y a July no le gusta mucho....-intentaba restarle importancia

los ojos de Chris iban como locos de una a otra hasta que...

-Nataly-dijo July mirándola muy seria- una acromántula no es una mascota

...se quedaron fijos en Nataly- ¿QUÉ?-exclamó

Nataly sonrió como quien acaba de robar una piruleta a un niño- b..b..bueno pero no...no..vamos, que no es para mí-los ojos del chico se agrandaron más- no no!no la voy a vender- y más- es para Hagrid-y más- ¡para Aragog!

-¿Aragog?-preguntó extrañado

-es la acromántula de Hagrid- aclaró July con un tono casual

-¿CÓMO?-Chris no ganaba para disgustos

Nataly se hundía poco a poco en su asiento

-los van a liar-siguió July metiendo cizaña disimuladamente

Chris miraba a las dos sin poder articular palabra

-para que se reproduzcan y formen una colonia de acromántulitas...-el tono de July sonaba a profesora de parvulario, pero en realidad estaba vengándose de la pirada que tenía por amiga.

Chris se giró hacia Nataly con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. La chica lo miró acojonada-¿me estás diciendo que pretendes crear un ejército de arañas asesinas?-chilló histérico en tono de "cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante gilipollez!". Por suerte los leones estaban tan emocionados que los gritos de chico no sobresalieron en absoluto.

Nataly solo atinó a poner una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿dónde diablos se ha metido Prongs?-preguntaba Sirius impaciente mirando hacia todos los lados.

Remus se encogió de hombros al tiempo que engullía un buen pedazo de bistec

-no lo pueden haber castigado ya ¿verdad Moony?

-ggo greo- contestó lacónicamente el licántropo masticando otro trozo

-¿no habrá sido capaz de hacerlo sin avisar?-siguió el moreno mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido

Remus volvió a encogerse de hombros mirando a Sirius mientras se llevaba un vaso de agua a la boca aun llena

Sirius se lo quedó mirando con cara de asco-Moony por favor, quieres comer normal-riñó

-dejalo Padfoot-intervinó Peter señalando la luna que se alzaba casi llena a través del trasparente techo

-oh-mustió Sirius-tú come Moony, come como quieras-dijo dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Remus cómicamente

Remus siguió comiendo ajeno a la conversación

-bueno, pues cuando venga el caradura de Prongs verá la que le espera-amenazó-cómo le haya hecho la broma a Quejicus sin mí verá

-¿y si no le ha dado tiempo a subirse a ningún carruaje y aun está en Hogsmeade?-apuntó Peter despistadamente

-Wormtail, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes el whisky de tu abuela?-bromeó

Petegrew se encogió de hombros y se centró en su plato. Sirius, no obstante, se quedó con la duda

-Remus-volvió Sirius a la carga-tú eres prefecto, deberías controlar que esté todo el mundo ¿no?

-no, eso lo hace Lily, que es premio anual

-ammm

-pero ahora que lo dices-dijo el licántropo apartando la vista de la comida por primera vez- no la he visto en toda la noche

Sirius lo miró con cara de..nada (NdA: como Buenafuentes)

Los dos chicos se volvieron a centran en sus platos, aunque Remus ya no devoraba con tanto ímpetu, y se unieron a una de las múltiples conversaciones que había a su alrededor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las once y pico de la noche cuando por fín Lily y James aparecían por una de las incontables chimeneas del castillo. Los dos chicos traían cara de cansancio y abatimiento, no obstante emanaban una imagen mucho más reconfortante que minutos atrás. Quizás el chocolate caliente que Madame Rosmerta les había obligado a tomarse tuviera algo que ver.

'¡Dios santo pero qué caras taréis' había exclamado la mesonera al verlos entrar congelados y con caras largas, y después de hacerles tomar aquella revitalizante bebida les había dejado utilizar su chimenea para llegar a Hogwarts.

Aparecieron uno detrás de otro en completo silencio, ya no había tensión en el ambiente pero aun así no era amistad lo que rebosaba por todos lados. Después de recapacitar mentalmente cada uno, lo único que quedaba era el recuerdo de una pelea, pero no de lo qué se habían dicho en ella.

Siguieron en silencio observando contrariaos aquella estancia. Ninguno recordaba haberla visitado antes, claro que allí no era extraño eso de encontrarse con salas nuevas cada día. Había quien decía que en sus años mozos solo había dos habitaciones en Hogwarts, y que éstas se habían ido reproduciendo, en sentido metafórico, poco a poco. Vamos, que cada día nacían y morían habitaciones, unas llegaban de viaje y otras se iban. Eran como cualquier familia de humanos con sus idas y venidas solo que en este caso eran estancias. Algo raro vamos.

James, que iba delante se quedó anonadado mirando la habitación, parecía una vieja celda. Miró a Lily con cara de interrogación, pero la chica le devolvió un gesto similar. La habitación era fria y oscura, parecía llevar años en desuso, y la verdad es que eso no habría extrañado a ninguno de los dos, aquello era escalofriante.

James sintió la presencia de Lily a su lado y la notó estremecerse. Se giró para mirarla. Tenía un deje de miedo en la vista, pero aun así miraba con avidez cada rincón. Como siempre en estos casos, la curiosidad de la pelirroja se sobreponía a su sentido común. Parecía maravillada imaginando los misterios que envolvían aquel lugar.

La chica se iba acercando poco a poco hacia un cuadro que colgaba en una de las paredes. El lienzo mostraba una maraña de serpientes de toda clase que se devoraban unas a otras sin piedad. Acercó lentamente la mano a la tela, estaba a punto de tocarla...

-Evans vamos- dijo James desviando la atención de Lily, que dejo su mano a unos centímetros del cuadro.

Volvió a mirar el cuadro-Evans-James ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Bajo la mano y lo siguió.

Salieron a un corredor no menos extraño que la habitación, pero esta vez no se detuvieron a curiosear. Enfilaron por el pasillo en dirección a lo que parecía ser la única salida, pero dieron con otro pasillo más largo. Se miraron interrogantes y ante el desconcierto de ambos siguieron el pasillo en busca de alguna pista que les indicara donde estaban.

-¡En guardia malandrines!-chilló alguien en forma épica

los dos se giraron de inmediato para ver a su interlocutor

-¿pero qué...

-¡en guardia bellaco! –gritó un caballero bajo y rechoncho desde un cuadro a James- no puedo permitir que haga cautiva a esta hermosa doncella.

Lily puso los ojos como platos y James se rascó la cabeza preguntándose si estaba loco o veía cuadros raros.

-¿cómo?-preguntó extrañado

-¿te está importunando este vil hombre? Mi lady-preguntó galantemente el cuadro a Lily

Lily se tapó la boca para ocultar su risa. Aquel caballero era realmente gracioso- no mi buen hombre-contestó la chica siguiéndole el juego- pero he de agradecer vuestro interés de todas formas.

-un placer hermosa dama-contestó haciendo una torpe reverencia. Lily volvió a ocultar su risa, pero James no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada

-¿te burlas de mí, desvergonzado?-James se puso serio de la impresión, aquel retrato era raro raro raro

-no, por Merlín-aseguró

-sería tan amable, valiente caballero, de indicarnos el camino de vuelta al Gran Comedor-preguntó Lily cortés- hace un buen rato que andamos extraviados y nuestras tripas rugen habmbrientas.

-por supuesto querida, sería un gran honor para mí mostrarle su camino-dijo sonrojado el cuadro- ¡seguidme!

Lily y James corrieron detrás del cuadro por un laberinto de pasillos, y no tardaron en llegar a la entrada del gran comedor.

-aquí se separan inevitablemente nuestros caminos, muchachos. ¡hasta pronto amigos!-dijo en plan teatrero para después salir disparado sin decir una palabra.

Los dos gryyfindors se miraron estupefactos.

-increíble-mustió James. Lily asintió

bueno, al menos habían sacado algo bueno de aquello. Por una parte, ya no estaban perdidos. Y por otra, aquello había servido para acabar con la poca tensión que quedaba.

Con una sonrisa en la boca se giraron hacia el gran comedor. Las imponentes puertas de roble macizo se alzaban exuberantes. Las miraron con desgana. Probablemente si entraban ahora todo el mundo se les quedaría mirando en silencio, con las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta...y como que no. A ninguno de los dos les apetecía montar el cuadro si no era estrictamente necesario. Además, con la mala suerte que llevaban encima seguro que interrumpían el habitual discurso del peculiar director

-yo no tengo hambre. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Lily tranquilamente con restos de la sonrisa.

Yo tampoco, iba a decir James, pero las tripas le rugieron cual león hambriento-yo..casi mejor como en la cocina- Lily sonrió

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, dispuestos a irse

-Potter, lo siento-dijo Lily amablement

-¿el qué?-preguntó el chico quitando importancia. Claro que sabía a qué se refería

-todo, lo que te he dicho antes. Me he pasado. Lo siento-miró al suelo

-yo...-no sabía que decir. No todos los días Lily Evans pedía perdón-vaya-dijo al final revolviéndose el pelo

Lily levantó la vista y lo miró arrepentida

-bah, no es nada- dijo con gesto gentil-yo también lo siento.

La pelirroja sonrió-buenas noches- dijo marchándose hacia las escaleras

-adios-respondió el de espaldas

cada uno siguió su camino, pero cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer de escena, las grandes pueras se abrieron. Al oir el monumental barullo los dos se detuvieron.

Lily se volteó desde lo alto de las escaleras, lo primero que buscó con su intensa mirada verde fue a Remus. Su instinto no le falló y en seguida lo vio. Iba hablando con un par de gryffindors de su curso. Lily sonrió tiernamente al verlo. Por fin una alegría le llegaba desde que pisó Hogsmeade.

James, que estaba a punto de doblar una esquina, se giró atraído por el ruido. Vio como un montón de jóvenes salían hablando alegremente. Vio a sus amigos. Sirius iba, como de costumbre, coqueteando con un par de chicas, y Remus iba hablando con dos del equipo de quidditch. Peter caminaba detrás, perdido en su mundo. sonrió, que ganas tenía de montar alguna gorda con aquellos tres.

Antes de continuar con su camino, dedicó una última mirada a Lily que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras de mármol y que la chica le correspondió. Sus miradas se examinaron durante una fracción de segundo hasta que Lily rompió el contacto desapareciendo rumbo a la sala común. Él siguió con su camino pensando en lo que había pasado. No había sido un buen día, pero por eso mismo, era mejor darle carpetazo. Y así lo hizo, cambió bruscamente sus pensamientos por uno mucho más placenteros: el banquete privado que le esperaba en la cocina.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Por fin!!! No me lo puedo creer, he acabado este capítulo!!!!bueno, personalmente no me gusta mucho...demasiado dramático!!pero bueno, es lo que me ha salido, y después de pasarme tropocientas horas en el ordenador (que encima se me rebela) pasándolo, no me apetecía cambiarlo._

_Bueno, el próximo capi trataré de escribirlo con una música muyy movidita, que a si no me saldrán las cosas tan tristes!!lo siento..pero esque normalmente escribo por la noche, y a esas horas me pongo melancólica!!_

_Bueno, de todas formas espero que os haya gustado!!ya se que se ha centrado mucho en James y Lily y que hay cosas que no vienen a cuento, como Sr Cadogan(xo esq me gusta ese personaje) pero en el próximo ya empezaré a liar las cosas!! No hago avances xq aun no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar..pero algo pasará._

_Bueno...creo que solo me queda decir que igual tardo un poquillo en subir el siguiente capi, pero esq las clases me reclaman!! _

_Pues eso!!que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (espero), y dejarme reviews!!!porfiii!!aunque sea pa decirme lo he leído y es una mierda!!(pero no os paseis de crueles, eh!!)_

_Creo que solo me queda dar las gracias de todo corazón a los que me habéis dejado ya un rr!!_**A Nadir-Blue, Lila-Dogwood, Pao Bloom, karipotter, clhoe-black-potter y Tsu-chan.**_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!_

por si a alguien le interesa saber a qué leches viene el título del fict, os lo explico: es el título de el último disco de Fito&Fitipaldis. Pero además sale en una canción que me encanta, asi que al final le he puesto ese título, aunque no viene mucho a cuento. Bueno, por si os interesa os dejo la letra más abajo!!

¡¡¡UN BESAZO ENORME!!!!

NOS VEMOS!!

**SIEMPRE ESTOY SOÑANDO**

Mientras me aguanten los huesos yo quiero seguir cantando

quiero estar estar cerca de tí, **lo mas lejos.... a tu lado**

Tu mirada es un balcón; tú te asomas yo te canto

He "pintaó" mi corazón con el rojo de tus labios

Sé que no puedo dormir porque siempre estoy soñando

En invierno con el las nubes en verano

La luna era una farola y a ella me abracé borracho

y acabé buscando versos en el fondo de mi vaso.

Todo lo que no aprendí... nunca se me ha olvidado

No he perdido la razón y tampoco la he encontrado

Sé que no puedo dormir... porque siempre estoy soñando

En invierno con el las nubes en verano!!

Sé que no puedo dormir... porque siempre estoy soñando

En invierno con el las nubes en verano!!

En invierno con el las nubes en verano!!

Mientras me aguanten los huesos,...

mientras me aguanten los huesos


	3. ¡quieto bicho inmundo!

**Disclaimer:** en fin, nada nuevo que decir ¿no? Que nada es mio, no gano pasta con esto, lo hago por amor a la magia y a los merodeadores bla bla bla!

Hola gente!no, no, no estas loca!la que esta aquí soy yo!que he vuelto de verdad!aunque parezca mentira he vuelto!no es que me haya olvidado de esto ni nada de eso, simplemente que he tenido una falta de inspiración brutal!cosas de ser novata...en cuanto no te sale a la primera se te cruza la historia y no hay quien la tire para delante!pero bueno, como digo yo siempre..más vale tarde que nunca!muchísimas gracias a ls que me habeis dejado reviews!en serio!si he conseguido arrancar es x vosotras!muchiiismimas graciaaasss. Weno va, me voy a estrenar contestando rr, igual es una tontería xq os voy a poner una linea, pero me hace ilusión XD!

_**Kristin: **weno, ya ves q si q he tardado en actualizar, xo espero que te guste igualmente. Besos_

_**MarieAnn: **espero q este capi tb te guste, me pasaré x tu james lily cndo pueda, lo prometo.muchos bsos_

_**Ro: **los iento!por tardar tanto!espero que te guste a ti tb, y ya ves q la acromántula dará que hablar!jeje, aun no se bien como, pero algo hará.un besazo_

_**Jara: **m alegro d que te hayan gustado las 2 historias.ojalá siga siendos asi. Besetes!_

_**Libertad: **wenas xiquilla, de nada x lo de los anónimos, sq a mi tb me pasó!y x llo de tus rr no te preocupes q estoy segura d q el numero irá subiendo!me alegro de que te haya gustado lo d george de la jungla XD!y si, y es muy gracios!un besote!y espero que te guste mucho!_

Bueno, después de tres o cuatro meses (¿tanto?woww)os dejo con el tercer capi de _lo mas lejos, a tu lado_ (estoy pensando cambiar el nombre)!disfrutarlo muchísimo!

LO MÁS LEJOS, A TU LADO

**¡Quieto bicho inmundo!**

**---------------------**

la despertamos?- preguntó Nataly con la cabeza ladeada mirando a su amiga

Nah, parece cansada-contestó July- Mañana nos contará.

La morena despojó a Lily de sus zapatos y la tapó con la manta. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada cuando por fin habían subido las dos jóvenes a dormir, cuando llegaron a su dormitorio se encontraron con Lily durmiendo acurrucada en un rincón de la cama. Todavía llevaba la ropa puesta, lo que hizo suponer a sus amigas que había tenido una mala noche. Generalmente, hay mil maneras distintas de reaccionar ante situaciones de tristeza y rabia mezcladas, pero la que la pelirroja siempre elegía en estos casos era tirarse en su cama tal cual y romper a llorar, desahogarse con la almohada.

Minutos antes de que todo Gryffindor apareciera en la sala común lo había hecho Lily. Suerte que la Señora Gorda la conocía y la había dejado pasar sin la contraseña. Sin ganas de encontrarse con toda la gente subió a su habitación y se tiró en su cama. Poco después oyó las voces de sus compañeros, pero el sueño se sobrepuso al ruido y pronto cayó rendida.

July y Nataly se acostaron sin comentar mucho y enseguida acompañaron a Lily en su viaje con Morfeo.

xxxxxx

James llegó bastante más tarde a la torre de Gryffindor, después de haberse cebado a gusto en las cocinas. Cómo consiguió entrar a la sala común es aun un misterio, pero quizás un par de piropos y una buena caída de ojos consiguieron embaucar a la ingenua dama pintada. Cuando llegó por fin a su habitación sus amigos ya estaban profundamente dormidos: Peter roncaba sonoramente baca arriba y con la boca abierta de par en par; Remus dormía ordenadamente bajo las mantas con su habitual cara enferma; y Sirius dormía a pierna suelta con la baba cayéndole por la almohada. Como pudo se deshizo de casi toda su ropa y se tiró sobre el colchón de cualquier manera. A penas medio segundo después ya estaba más dormido que sus tres amigos.

Esa noche los siete chicos cayeron en un profundo sueño del que ni una manada de banshees histéricas ni de dragones enfurecidos los hubieran conseguido despertar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El mes de septiembre pasó rápido y discreto. Sin ningún acontecimiento especial. El inicio de las clases fue, como era de esperar, horroroso. Ya el primer día de clase habían tenido una montaña enorme de trabajos que hacer. Los profesores habían llegado con ganas de mostrar toda su ilimitada y extraordinaria sabiduría y se habían lucido con el nivel de las clases, sobre todo con los del último curso, que en lo que llevaban de curso ya habían batido sus records de visitas a la biblioteca (unos más que otros). Por decirlo de una manera más sencilla. Iban de culo. Y para colmo los mismos profesores que les explotaban estudiando se encargaban de recordarles a cada minuto que los EXTASIS eran a final del curso y que se jugaban su futuro con ellos (nda: esto me suena familiar...). en resumidas cuentas, que la vuelta a casa no había sido todo lo idílica que pretendían.

Septiembre se fue y así llegó Octubre, que trajo algunos cambios en Hogwarts. Los profesores ya empezaban a relajarse un poco, no dejaban de recordar los exámenes, pero bueno, ya era un paso. Sin embargo lo que más alegró a todos los estudiantes fueron los entrenamientos de quidditch que empezaron ese mismo mes. James y Sirius hablaban de quiddicht a todas horas. Era el tercer año de James como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y quería ganar la copa. Él y Sirius se pasaba tardes enteras diseñando estrategias y jugadas, estudiando los esquipos rivales o simplemente entrenando. El resto se dedicaba a vivir su vida como buenamente podían. Lily y Remus pasaban mucho tiempo juntos: en la biblioteca, en las cocinas, atiborrándose de chocolate, visitaban a Hagrid, paseaban o simplemente pasaban las tardes juntos, tirados en la alfombra de la sala común charlando, o jugando al ajedrez mágico

Ajeno a la vida de aquel castillo, el mundo mágico se iba sumiendo en las oscuridad. Lord Voldemort había salido de las sombras y se alzaba más temible y poderoso que nunca. Su reinado de terror acababa de empezar y ya se había cobrado numerosas vidas. Cada día nuevos magos y brujas se unían al bando de aquel que se hacía llamar el innombrable. Las filas del mal aumentaban y con ellas el temor de toda la comunidad mágica.

La guerra se desataba con paso veloz en todo el mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una mañana de mediados de Octubre, Nataly se levantó con el primer rayo de sol.

Con los ojos hinchados del sueño y el pelo totalmente revuelto se dirigió al baño de prefectos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Abrió la bañera y dejó caer el agua con la intención de darse un relajante baño. Se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo todavía dormitaba dando respingos cada vez que se le caía la cabeza. Pensó en despertarlo para ver el deplorable aspecto que debía presentar a esas horas de la mañana, pero le supo mal así que lo dejó dormir un rato más. Con un hechizo llenó la bañera de espuma y se metió.

Una hora después salía de la bañera con las energías renovadas y totalmente relajada.

buenos días por la mañana- canturreó emocionada a su reflejo que ya se había despertado. Éste le respondió con una mueca de metete tu buen humor por donde te quepa y después empezó por fin a imitar sus pasos.

El baño le había sentado tan bien que la chica se puso a cantar emocionada cepillo en mano a modo de micrófono. Por supuesto sin darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba con cara de póquer desde la puerta..

WE COULD BE HEROS…FOREVER AND EVER…- cantaba

El chico alzó más las cejas. No es que la chica cantara mal, pero ir al baño a las siete de la mañana y encontrase con una chica medio desnuda cantando a pleno pulmón, envuelta en una toallita...pues lo desconcertaba

WE COULD BE HEROS…- la chica se giro y bruscamente su voz desapareció.

Las cejas del chico estaban a punto de desaparecer de su cara de lo alzadas que las tenía.

BLACK!- chilló- ¿qué diablos haces tú aquí?- intentó taparse más con la toalla

El chico se rascó la cabeza- em...pues venía a ducharme y estas cosas- las cejas no le bajaban.

¿a estas horas?-chilló al borde de un ataque. Su orgullo acababa de enterrarse dos metros bajo tierra y se debatía entre la rabia y la profunda vergüenza-¡¿quién coño se ducha a estas horas!

em...¿tú?- vaciló el moreno

¡sí,yo sí! ¡pero tú no! Estás cosas solo las hacemos la gente como yo, pero no tú

por eso lo hago Weiss. En el fondo somos almas gemelas- sentenció

Nataly resopló incrédula. Su cara estaba totalmente teñida de rojo tomate, pero Sirius no pareció darse cuenta, y sin un ápice de vergüenza o reparo, se deshizo de toda su ropa y se metió en el baño. (NdA: aclarar por mi parte que el cuarto de baño era muy grande y cabían los dos perfectamente sin rozarse...)

La castaña se había quedado un poco cohibida después de aquella pillada infraganti, pero de pronto empezó a escuchar la voz del moreno que venía del otro lado de la ducha.

_listen baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby…_-

Nataly rió. La vergüenza desapareció al instante. Negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa. Sabía que el chico se había puesto a cantar para ahorrarle el mal trago de hacía un momento. Era típico de Sirius Black. Mientras empezaba a vestirse siguió la canción

_if you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far_

Sirius sonrió desde la ducha, sabía que eso le haría recuperar su dignidad perdida.

_Don't worry baby, just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry, cause baby there's ain't no mountain…_

siguieron cantando juntos el resto de la canción, empastando sus voces a la perfección, y sin saberlo, también sus sonrisas.

Cuando acabó la canción Sirius salió de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Nataly ya estaba vestida, y se estaba terminando de atar las zapatillas. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Sirius

cantas bien-le dijo al moreno

claro que canto bien- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Nataly, lejos de tomarse eso como un mero acto de suficiencia lo tomó como una broma, y por suerte, el encuentro acabó bien. O eso parecía hasta que Sirius cogió un cepillo y simulando que era un micrófono se puso a imitar a Nataly.

Ésta intentó enfadarse, pero por alguna razón no le había molestado de verdad. Se limitó a ponerse un poco roja y a darle una colleja al chico.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo para comprobar su decencia y se dispuso a salir pero para entonces..."yo diría que este cuerpazo en mitad del camino es nuevo"...un musculoso cuerpo se interponía entre ella y la puerta.

A Nataly se le aceleró el corazón.

Sirius...-advirtió con voz débil

Sirius, le había llamado Sirius. Hacía lo menos un año que no lo llamaba por su nombre -Nat yo...- dijo alzándole la cabeza

La chica lo miró a los ojos. Él la miraba serio esperando su consentimiento, esperando su sí para poder hacer lo que quería desde hacía algún tiempo

Abrió la boca para hablar...pero en ese momento...

WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Un agudo grito desgarrador rompió la magia

mierda-murmuró Nataly antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto y dejar a Sirius con la miel en los labios.

mierda- corroboró él.

AAAAAAAAAHHH- volvió a gritar July mientras se subía a su cama y apuntaba amenazadora con su zapatilla a una araña gigante.

Lily al oír el grito de su amiga se despertó sobresaltada, bueno, a decir verdad toda la torre de Gryffindor se despertó sobresaltada por el grito. Abrió los ojos pero no vio nada, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Oía gritar a July, pero no conseguía distinguirla en la oscuridad. "Un momento ¿oscuridad? si son las siete de la mañana por lo menos". Por fin razonó y descorrió las cortinas que cercaban su cama.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- chilló tan fuerte como su amiga. Con lo que los dormilones que habían recaído en el placer de soñar volvieron a despertarse de un sobresalto.

¡¡Lilyyy!...¡¡quítame a esta cosa de aquí!-suplicó la morena con voz aguda y desesperada

¿qué? -exclamó horrorizada -Ah no, yo a eso no me acerco

Lilyyyy...-rogó de nuevo

No July-dijo tajante-sabes que si no está Nataly en medio me da mal rollito

Lily por la que más quieras ¡¡quítamela!-chilló July por tercera vez, estirando el cuello para que las pinzas de la acromántula no le tocaran

uuuiiissh...está bien-contestó tensando todos sus músculos

La pelirroja, parapetada detrás de su sabana, bajo con miedo de su cama murmurando. Chascó la lengua varias veces para llamar la atención de la acromántula, que poco a poco dejó de amenazar a July con las pinzas- ¡vamos bicho peludo, ven aquí bonita!- llamó como si de un perro se tratara.

La araña reaccionó y se alejó de July "XD genial" pensó Lily. Pero entonces empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella "No, genial nada...:s...¡Ay mi madre! que viene hacia mí".

La chica iba retrocediendo, al tiempo que la acromántula avanzaba amenazadora, hasta que ya no pudo retroceder más porque chocó contra la pared.

¡ay, ay, ay, ay!¡que se la come!- decía July desesperada pero tan acojonada que no podía ni mover un pie". Sacando valor de donde no lo había chilló- ¡tú, bicho inmundo!¡deja en paz a mi amiga!

Pero esta vez la araña no iba a dejar escapar a su presa

La morena se tapó los ojos con las manos.

Juuulyyyy!- chilló Lily histérica

la susodicha abrió los ojos y casi se cae de espaldas. La araña había cogido a Lily con sus pinzas y la elevaba en el aire.

¡¡Nataly ¿dónde demonios estás!- exclamó furiosa buscando desesperada en su baúl. Lily mientras contenía la respiración. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Apretó su varita y apuntó a la araña. En ese preciso instante entró Nataly por la puerta.

_Reduccio Arania_- exclamó

¡¡JULY NOOO!- gritó Nataly al mismo tiempo. Tarde. El hechizo le había dado de lleno. De pronto sonó en la habitación un leve "plop" y el bicho desapareció. Lily cayó bruscamente al suelo

hubo un silencio sepulcral

¿dónde diablos está?- preguntó July aturdida.

¡Ay July!¡¡qué la has matado!¡la has desintegrado!-chilló histérica la castaña- ¡te matoooo!- se abalanzó sobre su amiga

July no se esperaba el peso de su amiga y ambas cayeron al suelo

¡aay!quita loca

Nataly no hacía más que pegar almohadonazos a July.

¡Nataly para ya!

la has matado ¡la has matado!

mira, es imposible que la haya matado ¡le he tirado un reduccio! Así que solo la he reducido. Y de todas formas, estaba a punto de comerse a Lily de un bocado, la hubiera matado a ella.

Nataly calló –perdón-dijo después a su amiga

July se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla -yo también lo siento

De pronto las dos se quedaron mirando a Lily, que miraba alucinada hacia el suelo haciendo un movimiento raro con la cabeza

Lily ¿qué haces?

La pelirroja hizo un movimiento circular con la cabeza y luego recorrió una linea recta hasta la puerta. Con las cejas alzadas miró a sus amigas

No hicieron falta palabras, las tres chicas se miraron y comprendieron al instante

¡¡VEN AQUÍ BICHO!- chilló Lily saliendo escopetada por la puerta

¡¡MOSAG!- Gritó Nataly al mismo tiempo que Lily echando a correr detrás de la pelirroja. July las siguió.

Bajaron a la sala común que aun estaba vacía. Pararon en seco y se quedaron mirando al suelo, buscando desesperadas

¡allí!- July señaló hacia la puerta, por la que una pequeña motita negra acababa de desaparecer colándose por debajo. Las tres chicas echaron a correr torpemente detrás de la mancha.

¡¡no la perdáis!no apartéis la vista de ella por nada- dijo Lily entrecortadamente por la carrera

por la derecha- avisó July. Pero justo cuando la chica iba a girar se dio de bruces con alguien- ¡OUCH!-exclamó tras caer al suelo. Lily y Nataly pudieron evitarla a tiempo y siguieron corriendo detrás de la minimizada acromántula.

¡mierda!-exclamó July desde el suelo

July ¿estás bien?- chilló Lily sin dejar de correr

Sí-contestó-coge al bicho, por lo que más quieras. Se llevó una mano a la cara-mierda.

¿estás bien?-preguntó la persona con la que había chocado

si...-contestó sin mirar mientras se revisaba el tobillo-bueno no, me duele un poco el pie- luego miró al chico con su característico gesto dulce, de niña pequeña

Sirius sonrió-¿te llevo a la enfermería?

no deja, ya puedo yo- trató de levantarse, pero el tobillo le falló

te llevo-afirmó el moreno divertido

me conformo con que me dejes apoyarme- dijo July contestándole a la sonrisa.

Con ayuda del merodeador July se levantó. El moreno le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acompañó hacia la enfermería.

pues debes llevar el pie fino-dijo Sirius para romper el silencio

y que lo digas

¿y donde ibais tan deprisa?-preguntó curioso

er...-titubeó July- am, Nataly, que se ha dejado un libro en la habitación

sirius alzó una ceja escéptico -¿en la habitación?

Sí, de aritmancia o algo de eso...-contestó la morena improvisando sobre la marcha

ya...

creo que no hace falta decir que July no era muy buena en esto de la improvisación, y cuando empezaba a relajarse creyendo que Sirius había tragado, éste dijo:

em..Miller..la habitación está en la otra dirección

oh..vaya-puso cara de desconcierto-...ya decía yo que por más que corríamos no llegaba nunca la entrada, pobre Nataly, corriendo para nada

además aun no nos han dado los horarios y que yo sepa Weiss no tiene aritmancia

July sonrió con culpabilidad

no me lo quieres decir ¿eh?- gruñó de broma Sirius

no, no...si no es que no quiera, que tampoco...pero es que..no puedo- se excusó la chica. Sirius alzó una ceja- digamos que tiene que ver con una especie de...mascota de Nataly

a saber que clase de mascota es...conociendo a Weiss no me extrañaría que se tratara de un dragón o algo parecido, vamos, una acromántula como poco-dijo Sirius no muy desencaminado- JAJAJA...

je,je..si..uy..una acromántula...jaja..que ocurrencias…nn- July rió nerviosa.

Sirius notó el nerviosismo de July y se puso serio- Miller, dime que a la loca de tu amiga no se le ha ocurrido meter una araña gigante en el colegio

No, no...una araña no, por Merlín

Sirius levantó una ceja- ¿y qué es lo que...

Uy mira...la enfermería-cortó July aliviada- bueno Black, muchas gracias por ayudarme. Ala, ya llego yo solita, adiós, eh?- July se separó del merodeador y se fue cojeando hacia la enfermería, donde la enfermera la atendió inmediatamente.

Sirius se fue hacia el gran comedor algo desconcertado por la actitud de la chica. Cuando July lo vio alejarse se acordó de respirar. Si le llega a decir una palabra Lily la mata, y Nataly la remata...

"un dragón..o algo parecido...ja, que chiste" pensó irónica-¿por qué diablos la gente mete las narices donde no le llaman?-se preguntó en voz alta, como si estuviera sola

eso me gustaría saber a mi-respondió la enfermera sobresaltando a la joven que ni se acordaba de su presencia

¿cómo dice?-preguntó la morena sobresaltada

la enfermera señaló hacia la puerta, donde un grupito de curiosos se asomaba para ver que se cocía en el interior de aquella estancia hospitalaria

ya entiendo-dijo july comprensiva.

no está roto, solo está torcido

si, me lo im...-July se interrumpió de pronto. "juraría que he oido voces"

¿qué decías, cielo?- le apremió la enfermera con nerviosismo

que ya me imaginaba que no...-July calló para escuchar. Madame Pomfrey también cayó. Escuchaba en silencio, sin poder ocultar sus nervios, trabajando torpemente con las manos al tiempo. Dos pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Las dos escucharon atentamente, de pronto una voz varonil rompió el denso silencio

_-¿cuándo ha llegado?_

_-esta madrugada-contestó una voz joven, de mujer_

_-¿llego así?_

_-no señor. Cuando llegó todavía estaba bajo su efecto. Lleva toda la noche convulsionándose, temblando, no ha parado de decir cosas en..._

_-¿qué cosas?-interrumpió el hombre con preocupación_

_-no lo se señor. Hablaba en otra lengua._

_-¿todavía sigue bajo el hechizo?_

_-no señor, el director consiguió romperlo hace a penas dos horas_

_-¿dónde está Albus?_

_-partió de inmediato hacia el ministerio_

_-dígame profesora ¿en que idioma habló?-preguntó el hombre con el miedo impregnando sus palabras, temiendo conocer la respuesta_

_la profesora tardó en contestar-parsel-dijo al fin en un suspiro dominado por el pánico_

July pudo notar como la enfermera se estremecía a su lado

_-¡cielo santo!- djo el hombre, derrotado_

_-¿puedo hacer algo señor?-preguntó la mujer a penas sin voz_

_-por ahora no profesora Embleton. Avise a la enfermera y que limpie las heridas_

_-ya está avisada señor_

_-muy bien, en ese caso ¿me haría el favor de guiarme a la oficina de Albus?_

_-por supuesto, sígame._

Oyeron pasos alejarse, seguidos de una puerta. Debían haber salido por el otro lado de la enfermería.

July tenía el corazón tan acelerado que pensó que se le saldría de un momento a otro

bueno, esto ya está- anunció- la poción tardará un rato en hacer efecto pero te puedes ir ya, te he puesto un ungüento casero para que no te duela mientras

vaya, gracias-dijo July

nada cariño-le sonrió la por aquel entonces joven enfermera- anda, ve al comedor y toma un buen pedazo de pastel de chocolate, siempre anima

claro...-dijo July aturdida. La enfermera sonrió débilmente y acompañó a la muchacha hasta la puerta. July pudo notar como la mujer andaba torpemente, pendiente de lo que pudiera ocurrir tras las cortinas. Estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, el pulso anormalmente acelerado le hacía temblar débilmente las manos.

"¿cariño?...¿desde cuando Poppy Pomfrey llama a sus pacientes cariño?" se preguntó July. No era un secreto para nadie que la señora Pomfrey trataba a sus pacientes como hijos, sin embargo nunca ejercía el papel de madre cariñosa y atenta, si no más bien el de madre sufridora y renegona.

"por Merlín que ha pasado algo grave. Alguien está herido, y debe ser alguien importante por lo que he oido. quien quiera que estuviera hablando con la señorita Embleton debía de ser un pez gordo porque ella no llama señor ni a Dumbledore. Ay mi madre, esto me da muy mala espina..."

Cuando July empezaba a irse hacia el gran comedor, pensando en la conversación que había escuchado, notó como alguien se revolvía incómodo en una cama solitaria

¿Lupin?

El aludido alzó la cabeza- ¿qué haces aquí Miller?

July le señaló el tobillo vendado-¿y tú?

el estómago- mintió- demasiado chocolate

es lo que tiene-sonrió condescendiente la morena. Por supuesto que no era nada del estómago, por qué si no iba a llevar magulladuras y vendas por todo el cuerpo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. En un incómodo silencio para ser más exactos.

¿te queda mucho para salir?-preguntó July- lo digo por esperarte

no, mediahora, la poción aun no ha hecho efecto

bien, te espero

Lupin sonrió agradecido. Empezaron a hablar de temas triviales: de la gente, las clases, los profesores...y al final la media hora se hizo una entera.

bueno, creo que la poción ya está asimilada. ¿vamos a comer? me muero de hambre.

claro vamos, que a este paso no llegamos ni a la tercera hora.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron más animado hacia la salida, y cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta oyeron como la enfermera Pomfrey ahogaba un grito tras las cortinas blancas. Los gryffindors pararon en seco y giraron bruscamente sobre sus talones. Suavemente desandaron el poco camino recorrido hasta llegar a las misteriosas cortinas blancas.

Los chicos se miraron interrogantes

señora Pomfrey ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó cautelosamente JUly

Esperaron una contestación, pero no llegaba- ¿Madame Pomfrey?- repitió acercándose hacia la pared de cortinas blancas por las que había desaparecido la enfermera.

La mujer seguía sin contestar, pero a medida que se acercaba, July podía oir su respiración agitada. La morena se puso nerviosa, estaba ya tras la gran cortina. Sabía que no debía correrla. Lo que pudiera haber tras ella no era en absoluto de su incumbencia. Y realmente no le interesaba, le daba lo mismo lo que fuera aquello que escondían. Pero quizás la enfermera necesitara su ayuda.

Lentamente llevo su mano a la tela. Podía oir los lamentos de la enfermera, que no dejaba de clamar al cielo, maldiciendo con rabia y desesperación el desastre que había ido parasitando poco a poco el mundo entero. July hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que quien se escondía tras el muro blanco era algún auror herido en la guerra. Por un instante dudó en correr la cortina, ¿para qué iba a entrar?¿para ver a una persona agonizando entre la vida y la muerte? quizás no algo tan grave, pero en cualquier caso ¿iba a entrar para ver a una una persona herida?... Estaba a punto de retirar su mano cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de la enfermera, esta vez seguida de un ruido metálico, como cuando una bandeja cae al suelo. Miró a Remus pidiendo su aprobación, el licántropo se la dio y con un movimiento ágil descorrió la cortina, lo que vio la dejo paralizada

Dios mío-susurró llevándose una mano a la boca

tumbado en la camilla de la enfermería había un chico joven, a penas unos 20 años. Tenía el cuerpo completamente desfigurado. Las piernas llenas de golpes y arañazos, y de cortes que no cesaban de derramar sangre; los brazos y el torso completamente saturados de cardenales y quemaduras. Había perdido al menos tres dedos y la mano le colgaba totalmente inerte. Respiraba débilmente, su pecho subía y bajaba sin ningún compas.

July se quedó inmóvil. Aquello era horrible, el joven presentaba un aspecto escalofriante que puso los pelos de punta a la bruja. Se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos, de pronto notó como una lágrima caía solitaria cruzando su rostro, y a esa le siguió otra. A su lado Remus Lupin se había quedado mudo de la impresión. Ambos estaban paralizados delante de la figura sin saber como reaccionar. Un ruido seco les devolvió a la realidad, corrieron a ayudar a la enfermera que recogía como en trance el material que se le había caido. Con delicadeza Remus levantó a la enfermera del suelo y la acompañó a una silla. July acabó de recoger lo que la enfermera había tirado y se acercó a ellos. Durante un segundo se quedó contemplando a la mujer con compasión y de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron

Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, querida

se secó las lágrimas bruscamente –yo, lo siento mucho señorita. No debí haber entrado, pero la oí y yo...-miró hacia la cama –Por Merlín, es horrible- se llevó una mano a la boca-¿qué le ha pasado?

señorita Miller lo lamento mucho pero no puedo responderle a eso. Ustedes ya han visto más de lo que deberían. Es más, no deberían haber visto ni oido nada de nada

si señorita, lo siento, de veras-dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas se desbordaban. Sin quererlo echó un nuevo vistazo hacia el cuerpo...-¡por Merlín y toda su descendencia! Madame dígame que no es él. Dígamelo- imploró aumentando el lloro- no, no puede ser él. ¡dígamelo! no es. ¡¡dígame qué no es!

La chica intentó acercarse al cuerpo pero Remus se interpuso, abrazándola con fuerza- July déjalo

Miller, usted no puede hacer nada, está muy grave

Intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero el joven licántropo tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y la sujetó firmemente- no es justo que sea él. No es justo-lloró deshaciendose entre los brazos del chico que la sujetaba

claro que no es justo, querida. Pero es lo que hay. Estamos en guerra y por desgracia todo el mundo es vulnerable. No es justo que sea él ni que sea ningún otro. Pero tú no puedes hacer nada. No está en tus manos, ni en las mías- la enfermera había pasado del más absoluto pánico a tener la suficiente fuerza para animar a la chica que se desmoronaba a su lado- querida, ya vienen los de San Mungo para llevárselo al hospital, pero aquí no podemos hacer nada.

Todavía entre los brazos de Lupin July se dejó caer hasta el suelo, allí se quedó durante unos minutos hasta que se sintió con fuerza suficiente para hablar-creo que voy a vomitar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nataly y Lily seguían corriendo detrás de la escurridiza acromántula, que con su nuevo tamaño se deslizaba rápida y fácilmente por todos los rincones haciendo más complicada la carrera para las dos brujas

Lily no la pierdas de vista- suplicó Nataly jadeando por la carrera

eso intento hacer, pero no te creas que es fácil

vale, pero no la pierdas

las dos brujas corrían tan rápido que a nadie le hubiera extrañado que se chocaran con la única puerta que había al final del pasillo. Pero por suerte eran jóvenes y ágiles y consiguieron frenar antes de comerse la madera con pomo y todo.

El pequeño animal había cruzado la puerta hacia el interior de la estancia. Sin pensárselos dos veces las dos brujas la siguieron. La estancia estaba oscura y olía a viejo.

_lumus-_ dijo Lily iluminando la sala. Algo allí le sonaba familiar. Tenía la sensación de haber visto algún lugar parecido no hacía mucho tiempo, pero no conseguía recordar ni cuando ni donde. La habitación era grande pero fría, parecía un viejo estudio deshabitado, las paredes estaban cubiertas de imponentes estanterías, de polvorientos libros viejos y de cuadros, muchos cuadros de todos los tamaños, repartidos por toda la sala sin orden. ¿dónde demonios había visto ella algo así?...

allí-dijo Nataly sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos. La castaña señalaba con su varita un rincón de la habitación donde una araña del tamaño de un gato recién nacido chascaba sus pinzas amenazadoramente retando a las chicas a atacarle

bueno, y ahora ¿cómo lo hacemos?¿nos lanzamos a por ella o qué?-preguntó la pelirroja. Vale, por fin la habían acorralado, pero y ahora ¿qué?

¡no!-exclamó Nataly- Si te acercas ella saldrá corriendo y la perderemos otra vez, y no me apetece hacer los 1500 por los pasillos de Hogwarts

bueno ¿y qué hacemos?-preguntó de nuevo Lily mientras apuntaba también a la araña con su varita iluminada para no perderla de vista

vamos Mosag. Ven aquí que no te vamos a hacer nada-empezó Nataly pasando a la acción

¡¿qué no le vamos a hacer nada!- saltó Lily indignada- yo como poco la frío y se la doy al calamar gigante con patatas

¡no seas bruta Lily!- riñó la castaña

de bruta nada, esa cosa casi me come de un bocado. Y no le voy a pagar con la misma moneda porque soy vegetariana y no como animales, pero el calamar si que come

¡¡LILY! ¿hace falta que te recuerde que las acromántulas entienden nuestro idioma?-dijo enfadada

mira mejor, así que se vaya preparando

no le hagas ni caso Mosag-Nataly se volvió a dirigir a la araña que parecía más razonable que su amiga- no te va a comer primero porque como buena defensora de los animales que és no mataría ni a una hormiga y segundo porque yo no le dejaré.

no me fío-contestó la araña reticente

bien que haces bicho asqueroso

¡Lily!

mírala, está desequilibrada

¡Mosag!

ahh!¿cómo te atreves mal bicho? como te pille ni frita ni ostias, te vas vivita y coleando al estomago del calamar

¡bueno basta ya!-gritó Nataly callando de golpe a las dos hembras restantes- Lily tu no le vas a tocar un pelo a la araña y Mosag tú vas a dejar de intentar comerte a mis amigas. Y punto en boca. Y por la cuenta que os trae más os vale haceros amigas, porque vais a pasar unos cuantos días más juntas, además Mosag, si no vienes con nosotras cualquiera que te pille por ahí podría armar la gorda y la peor parada serías tú, que acabarías en el estomago pero de los buitres que se comen a los muertos, y tú Lily, si alguien pilla a Mosag a ti, a mi, a July y a Hagrid se nos cae el pelo, y no creo que una expulsión quede muy bien en tu brillante expediente de alumna modelo.¡¡¿queda claro o lo repito!

clarísimo- concedió Mosag

Lily por su parte se dedicó a murmurar enfurruñada toda clase de insultos contra Nataly.

vale, ahora tú te quedas quietecita y tú la hechizas para que entre en esta caja-ordenó en plan sargento

yo no puedo usar magia pedazo loca- exclamó Mosag

y yo no pienso meterme en una caja- chilló la prefecta indignada

¡¡diooos!- a veces me preguntó como coño te han dado el premio anual.¿en qué diablos estaría pensando el viejo chiflado?

¿y eso a qué diablos viene?-preguntaron las dos sorprendidas

AAAAGGGH-exclamó Nataly exasperada- estais llevando mi paciencia a limites inexplorados- Lily Y Mosag cruzaron miradas interrogantes- tú-dijo Nataly señalando a Mosag- te quedas quietecita y tú-esta vez señaló a Lily- haces el maldito hechizo

al instante la piel de Lily se tiñó de un rojo intenso

inútil-murmuró la acromántula

Lily la miró con suficiencia y sin avisar la metió en una caja más pequeña de lo que debía-¿estás cómoda o qué?- preguntó sonriendo malévola. En el interior de la caja se escuchó el crujir de unas pinzas. La risa de Lily se convirtió en prudencia(acojonecofcof)y le pasó la caja a Nataly lentamente.

Nataly la miró con las cejas alzadas

¡¿qué!- dijo la pelirroja con culpabilidad. Nataly sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras Nataly se aseguraba de calmar a Mosag antes de volver a la habitación (mejor no tener mal rollito con una acromántula desequilibrada) Lily se fijó en algo. En la habitación, justo encima de un gran escritorio, colgaba un cuadro que le llamó la atención. Como atraída por él empezó a acercarse lentamente, hasta quedar justo en frente y lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir el dibujo: decenas de serpientes atacándose ferozmente unas a otras y devorándose sin ninguna piedad. Impulsivamente estiró la mano hacia el lienzo, tenía que tocarlo, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que tocara el maldito lienzo. Sus dedos estaba a penas a unos centímetros, centímetros que se reducían lentamente. Ya estaba, lo iba hacer, iba a tocarlo...

¡Lily!

Pestañeó fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos miró extrañada el cuadro. Con la mano aun estirada miró a Nataly

Lily vámonos- dijo la castaña asustada

seguía parada, con la mano a menos de dos centímetros y la vista fija en Nataly.

Lils...

Por fin bajó la mano y se acercó a su amiga- si vamos, que me muero de hambre

Nataly la miró extrañada, aquel cuadro quitaría el hambre a cualquiera que lo viera

Lily cielo, ¿estás bien?

si, si, claro. Vamos, que aun hemos de dejar a la asesina esta en la habitación- dijo sonriendo

Nataly se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa- gracias

aayyy, ¿pero qué haría yo sin tus líos? me moriría de aburrimiento

Nataly rió aliviada y le dio un sonoro beso a su amiga

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Buuuuufff!no me lo puedo creer!he conseguido acabar este capiiitulo.buff, no teneis ni idea de lo que me ha costado!me tiraba horas escribiéndolo, y cuando acababa todo a la mierda!no me gustaba!en fin, no es que este me acabe de convencer, pero bueno, es lo mejor que he podido hacer!espero que os haya gustado, y sino no me lo tengais en cuenta. De verdad que me ha costado mucho, he estado tentada de dejarlo varias veces!pero entonces, cuando menos te lo eperas aparece por ahí un review y te anima a seguir!pa que veais lo que sirven los rr!mucho mucho mucho!asi que ya sabeis...qu es medio minutito, y a mi me animais muchísimo!acepto de todo: amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, criticas, lo que sea...soi todo oidos, bueno, todo ojos en este caso!

En fin espero vuestro rr y vuestras opiniones, si no sabeis que poner yo os dejo un par o dos de preguntitas, xq que no tengais excusas XD: ¿qué ha pasado entre Sirius y Nat?¿quién había detrás de la cortina?¿xq July se ha puesto como se ha puesto?¿qué le pasa en verdad a Remus?(vale, esta es una pregunta idiota)¿quiena cabara en el estómago de quién?Lily en el de Mosag?o Mosag en el del Calamar?...¿qué coño pasa con el cuadro de las serpientes?¿y que le pasa a Lily con ese cuadro?y lo más importante...¿cuándo sale James?

XDXD!no os olvideis de mi!xfiii, va, q esta ahí abajo el bonton!es el de go!por si no lo sabíais! Nos vemos pronto!

MIL BESAZOS Y GRACIAS!

ANDREABLACK!

**Quiero estar cerca de ti, lo más lejos, a tu lado...**


End file.
